Cult of Chucky Rewritten
by PotCFan101
Summary: My version of how the movie should've gone. Premise is the same, Nica is sent to Harrogate after being wrongly blamed for murdering her family, being deemed insane. Chucky arrives to cause havoc. Along the way, Nica befriends Chucky's son, Glen, as well as Jade, Kristen De Silva, and even Karen, while Andy is working with someone in the shadows to take down Chucky once and for all.
1. Prologue- Surprise Gift

Andy Barclay heard the doorbell ring, and upon opening the door to his apartment, was met by a woman working for the delivery company US-X.

"Package for you." The woman stated, giving him a digital signature pad.

"Really?" Andy asked, surprised. Carefully, he took the pad and signed it.

"Maybe you won something." The woman suggested.

"Must be my lucky day." Andy replied, giving the pad back. The woman took the pad, and picked up the delivery box.

"Have a good one." She said, handing the package to Andy.

"Thanks, you too." Andy muttered, turning around and shutting the door. Andy slowly walked up the stairs to his room, where the Woody Woodpecker cartoon "The Screwball" could be heard on his TV. Andy was about to open his package, when the phone began ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi, Mom, how are you doing?" Andy asked once he answered the call.

"I waited for you to call all day." Karen Barclay said on the other end. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't call." Andy said, with remorse in his voice. "I meant to."

"Am I still going to see you for your birthday?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I'm definitely coming for my birthday tomorrow." Andy replied. Unbeknownst to him, a knife had stabbed through the package, and was sawing its way out.

"I'm still wondering what I should get you." Karen muttered.

"No, don't get me anything." Andy said quickly, not wanting to bother his mother. "Just do me a favor, Mom, no surprises, Okay?"

"Oh, alright. You are coming tomorrow, though, right?" Karen double checked.

"Yeah, I'll be there at noon, maybe one." Andy estimated, before changing the subject. "What are you making for dinner?"

"I'm just making pasta with fettuccine alfredo, with garlic bread." Karen listed off. "You still like that, right?"

"Yeah." Andy said, while the knife in the box kept sawing through the cardboard. "How's Mike doing?"

"Mike is fine." Karen said. "He had to work a bit late today, but overall, he's doing great."

"Well, tell him I said hello." Andy told her.

"Will you stay around to see him?" Karen asked. "He might need to work late tomorrow too."

"Um, yeah." Andy replied.

"That's great Andy!" Karen said. "Just remember to be there at around noon."

"Alright." Andy said, marking the time on a calendar. "Well, I'll see you at around that time."

"I gotta go, bye Andy." Karen suddenly said. "I should probably start working on cleaning the house."

"Okay, yeah." Andy responded, hanging up. Putting the phone down, Andy looked back at the package, having heard the knife cutting into the box. Unsurprisingly, he saw his old "friend", Chucky, had cut his way out of the package, and was staring at the photos of Andy and his mother. It had been fifteen years since they faced each other, back at Kent Academy, but Andy wasn't a scared little kid anymore. While Chucky was distracted, Andy went over to a cabinet and quietly pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun. Andy silently walked over and pointed the shotgun at the back of Chucky's head, just in time for the doll to turn around. What was a smirk a few seconds ago came a look of fear and a gasp, as Chucky found himself staring directly at the barrel of a gun.

"Play with this!" Andy said confidently, cranking the pump back.

"Andy, wait!" Chucky said, but Andy didn't listen, and pulling the trigger, blew half of Chucky's face off. Knowing that most likely, Chucky was just knocked out and not dead, Andy quickly took an axe out of the same cabinet and cut off the head, got a small piece of wood, and nailed the head down. After finishing securing the sides of the head with a chain, Andy looked behind him, staring at something on the mantle.

"I know you want a crack at him, but patience is a virtue." Andy said. "I've learned that after waiting fifteen years for this fucker to finally show up…"


	2. Chapter 1- Bad First Date

_Four years later_

"The second amendment isn't just obsolete, it's dangerous." Andy's date, Rachel, said. Andy had recently started a relationship with someone he met on a dating site, and had invited her for dinner. All was going well, until he made an offhand comment about how he owns a gun. With a sigh, Andy got the feeling Rachel was going to turn the conversation into a political argument.

"I totally get why you think that." Andy said carefully.

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never known someone who is into guns before." Rachel interrupted passively. For a second, Andy's mouth hung open at the insult. Quickly, he realized the night was not going to end well.

"I'm not into guns, Rachel." Andy reasoned. "I just have a couple." That comment did not sit well with Rachel, as she was speechless for a few seconds with a dropped jaw.

"More than the one." Rachel finally said, taking a sip of her wine.

"That doesn't mean I'm a fanatic, Okay?" Andy said, trying not to overstep. "It doesn't mean that I'm not for restrictions, and waiting periods, and background checks."

"So, what does it mean, Andy?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanna be able to protect myself." Andy said simply.

"From what, exactly?" Rachel pressed. At first, Andy thought she was expecting him to go on a crazy rant about how "Liberals are trying to take his guns", and he scoffed, drinking from his own glass. But then, with sudden clarity, it hit him.

"You googled me." Andy muttered. Not a question.

"Yeah, I did." Rachel confirmed.

"Fucking Internet." Andy said, looking down.

"You have a very dark past." Rachel whispered, not wanting others in the restaurant to hear.

"Yeah." Andy agreed.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked. At that question, Andy was genuinely surprised.

"Because I like you Rachel, and I didn't want to scare you away." Rachel simply smiled, expecting Andy to keep talking. Sighing, Andy decided to tell her part of his past, but left out one crucial detail.

"I was six." Andy began, remembering his babysitter, Maggie Peterson's death. "My babysitter was murdered." Even now, he could still hear Maggie's screams, as she fell several stories before violently landing on a car. Rachel sat there, shocked, so Andy continued.

"Along with my teacher and my caseworker, and thirty-seven other people over the years… that I know of."

"And they never caught him?" Rachel asked, finally finding her voice.

"Put it this way- justice was done." Andy said enigmatically, thinking back to four years prior, when he finally got revenge against the murderer.

"Look, Andy, um, I think you're a nice guy, but, uh, this is just too much for me." Rachel said nervously.

"I get it." Andy sighed.

"I should go." Rachel said, before getting up and silently leaving. As Andy finished his wine and asked for the check, he thought back to what had just happened. It was probably better that Rachel had left him, because everyone who comes into contact with Andy tends to wind up dead, or traumatized.

Twenty minutes later, Andy was back in his cabin, keeping himself away from the city. As Andy broke out a bottle of his favorite brand of beer, Blady's, he looked around the room, seeing the different hunting trophies but also feeling a sense of loneliness. Walking over to a framed uniform from his old Kent Academy, Andy removed the frame, revealing a secret safe kept in the wall, and after pressing in the combination, pulled out a mutilated Chucky head that was fastened to a small piece of wood. Carefully, Andy set the head down on the table, removed the gag, and lit a joint while taking a puff.

"I guess it's just you and me again tonight, pal." Andy said, blowing smoke in Chucky's face.

"Gimme a hit off that, will ya?" Chucky asked. Surprised, Andy looked at the blunt, and deciding it wouldn't hurt, allowed Chucky the high. However, right when his long drag was done, Chucky attempted to bite off Andy's hand, causing the grown man to jump in his seat.

"Wanna play?" Andy asked, as the head cackled. "Then let's play."

"What about Rachel? Didn't she want to play?" Chucky snickered, as Andy went to his drawers, searching for an appropriate weapon. "Now we'll never know if she's a natural redhead!" Chucky cackled, while Andy settled on the blowtorch for the night.

"Face it, Andy. I'm all you've got." Chucky taunted.

"Sometimes it's nice just… hangin out on a Friday night..." Andy said slowly, turning on the blowtorch and walking back to Chucky. "With your best friend. Friends til the end, remember?"

"FUCK YOU!" Chucky yelled. Andy ignored the doll, and began burning his head, much to his pleasure. It had been twenty nine years since Andy was traumatized by the possessed doll, and he couldn't help but derive a sort of sadistic satisfaction at watching Chucky burn. Eventually, the screaming stopped, and the Chucky head appeared to have blacked out from the pain, if that was even possible. Seeing no point in putting the head back, as he wouldn't have visitors any time soon, Andy decided to leave the head on the table, but walked over to the mantle, where just next to a stuffed fox, was a Good Guy doll with a buzz cut hairstyle.

"I'd advise to stay silent for now." Andy said, appearing to talk to the doll. If anyone else was in the cabin, they could've easily thought Andy was talking to himself. While making sure the Chucky head wouldn't see him if it awoke, Andy walked to his personal armory, and opening the middle cabinet, placed the doll on the top shelf. "Wouldn't want him to know you're alive- and here, for that matter." Just before closing the cabinet, the doll blinked, as if in silent agreement. Understanding the gesture, Andy smirked, nodded, and then closed the cabinet, before getting a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 2- New friends

"I thought you said she was paralyzed." A doctor muttered, looking over Nica Pierce's body. After being ruled insane for murdering her whole family, Nica had been taken to the mental asylum, Lochmoor. Now, she was in the middle of her daily shock therapy.

"She is. It's just the juice." The other doctor said, pulling out a needle and sticking it into Nica's foot, who didn't flinch. "See? From the waist down, she's a pincushion. Alright, that's enough." The doctors ceased the therapy, and Nica was put in a truck that was on its way to Harrogate medium institute. Throughout the drive, Nica thought back to a few hours prior, when Dr. Foley and her were discussing how she had murdered her family, and used Chucky as a way to relieve herself of that guilt and remorse. Foley had tried to reason that according to the law, she was not responsible for her actions, but Nica then asked if her niece, Alice, would feel the same way.

Nica made it to her room, already having a doctor setting everything up, and looked around.

"Are there no cameras?" Nica asked, staring at the doctor. He was a tall man, with short hair and a beard, and if Nica looked closely, she could see that one of his shirt sleeves was covering up a tattoo on his arm.

"Not in medium security." The doctor stated. "But don't abuse the privilege. The bathroom's back there, and the shower is handicap friendly. But if you need help, ask for Ashley or Pam. They alternate days. Anything else, just let me know. By the way, my name's Carlos."

"Thanks for being so nice." Nica said, smiling.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm not a fan." Carlos said, causing Nica's heart to sink. "We're not going to be friends. I'm just doing my job."

"Well thank you anyway." Nica said, understanding the situation.

"You're welcome." Carlos replied, without turning to look at her. Carlos set down a picture of Nica's niece, Alice, and turned to leave, but thought about her wheelchair. "Were you in an accident?"

"I was born like this." Nica said, turning around.

"My husband has MS." Carlos explained. "But I don't let it keep him from living his life."

"I'm sorry." Nica whispered, as Carlos left. On his way out, Carlos placed a pack of gum on the table, before closing the door. Nica took the gum, and began exploring the halls, hearing over the intercom that Foley was needed in room two. Eventually, she found the "Day Room", where an elderly woman approached her.

"Excuse me, can you see me?" The woman asked. Confused, Nica said. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh, thank God." The woman said. "None of the others can see me. Please don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Nica said, still confused. Suddenly, a man with fiery red hair popped up out of nowhere.

"Karen, we can all see you." The man said.

"FUCK YOU!" Karen screamed, before leaving.

"She's harmless." The man said. "Someone called the cops on her because she was acting really crazy a couple years ago. She keeps rambling about how she might be a ghost, and how she was killed by some doll. I'm Glen, by the way."

"Nica." Nica replied.

"Wanna sit down?" Glen asked, pointing to a chair.

"Sure." Nica said, rolling her wheelchair towards his seat.

"So, where'd you get the gum?" Glen asked.

"Oh. Carlos gave them to me." Nica said, chewing her gum. Glend did a double take in his chair.

"Carlos? Really?" Glen said, unbelieving. "Wow. You must've made quite the impression."

"Not really." Nica said glumly. "I don't think he likes me."

"Yeah, he's kind of a hardass, doesn't like anybody." Glen said. "But Nurse Ashley, she's my guardian angel. If it wasn't for her, I'd be in detox." As if on cue, Ashley reached into her pocket and gave Glen a cigarette.

"How'd you start smoking?" Nica asked.

"I do it to stop thinking about my childhood." Glen answered, before quickly changing the subject. "Did you just get transferred?"

"Yeah, Lochmoor." Nica said casually.

"Oh, you're that girl." Glen realized, putting two and two together. "You, uh, still got a thing for redheads?"

"Excuse me?" Nica almost didn't hear what he said.

"Sorry, that was too soon." Glen said, embarrassed. "Just trying to break the ice."

"Hey, wanna trade a stick of gum for a cigarette?" Nica asked, holding up a stick.

"Sure, why the Hell not?" Glen said, taking the gum and handing Nica the cig. "Hmm. Juicy fruit."

"Marlboros." Nica replied, taking a long drag.

"Hey, we'd better go." Glen said, still chewing the gum. "Group therapy is starting soon." Nica nodded, flicking away the cigarette, and allowed Glen to wheel her towards another room, used in the group sessions.


	4. Chapter 3- Group Therapy

"So why'd you do it?" One of the women behind Nica asked. It had only been five minutes, and another patient was already acting hostile towards her.

"Kristen!" Glen scolded.

"What?" The woman, Kristen, snapped. "We're all wondering the same thing, aren't we?"

"Relax, she's new." Glen said, defending Nica.

"Fuck that!" Kristen yelled. "If I'm living in a room right next to someone who slaughtered her whole family, I wanna know what tipped her over the edge."

"Then why'd you burn your damn house down?" Glen asked.

"You know damn well why." Kristen said. "You know I did it to make sure _he_ wouldn't find me. And you always bring that shit up."

"All I'm saying is that if we're gonna point fingers at people here-" Glen started, but was cut off.

"But I didn't kill anyone." Kristen said. "I made sure my family was away for the time in case he showed up."

"Well, Nica didn't either." Glen retorted. "Chucky did it." Nica smiled at Glen for having her back, but Kristen wasn't done.

"He's dead." Kristen said. "I realized that after I burned my house down. He died twenty years ago."

"I don't blame you for being afraid after what I did." Nica finally spoke, while Dr. Foley stared at her. "I was very ill."

"Are you feeling better?" The woman next to Kristen asked, nervous.

"I understand your concerns, and we should absolutely talk about them." Foley said. "But Nica isn't dangerous anymore. And don't forget, she's not the only one to benefit from an insanity plea."

"But she's the only multiple murderer." Kristen pointed out.

"Mass murderer, actually, there's a difference." The woman next to Kristen said.

"Who the Hell taught you that?" Kristen asked, glaring at the woman next to her.

"My Uncle Warren." The woman said. "He was a police officer."

"Either way, who gives a shit?" Kristen asked. "We're all sick, and I wanna know why she killed them." Foley just shrugged, and Nica turned around to face Kristen.

"I was pathologically jealous of my sister." Nica began, "And too possessive of my niece, Alice. She's twelve now, and I'll never see her again. I just hope she's alright."

"She's not alright." Another voice said behind Nica. Turning around, she saw the woman speaking was Karen.

"What did you just say?" Nica asked, and Karen sat up.

"Chucky told me." Karen said eerily, causing everyone's eyes, except for Foley's, to widen with fear. "He called me, and said that he's coming for you now that you can have visitors." At first, Nica seemed worried, but after realizing that Karen is a schizophrenic, she started giggling. The other patients and Foley stared in shock, trying to decide what was more terrifying, Karen's supposed message from Chucky, or Nica's seemingly demonic laughter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kristen asked. "You think this is funny?"

"No, I don't." Nica said, who suddenly stopped laughing. As Kristen went over to comfort Karen, Foley began to speak.

"Well, I guess it was inevitable that this would come up." The doctor said. "That's why we should all explore this together as a group. And I have just the thing that'll help." Foley got up and went over to a desk, revealing a large doll with ginger hair and blue eyes. On the overalls were the words "Good Guys" in red.

"Hi, I'm Chucky." The doll said, blinking its eyes. "Wanna play?" Nica turned around, and all the other patients jumped out of their skin. Glen reaction was the worst.

"Whoa! Is that a-" Glen started.

"Relax, it's just a Good Guy doll, one of thousands made back in the '80s." Foley reassured.

"No, he said Chucky." Glen pressed.

"And they had over fifty different names." Foley continued. "Two percent were Chucky."

"What, so this is a coincidence?" Glen asked.

"No, because I specifically ordered a Chucky." Foley revealed.

"Where'd you get it?" Glen asked again.

"Hot Topic." Foley said. "Good Guys closed years ago. Nica, you're not uncomfortable by this, are you?"

"Nope. Not at all." Nica replied, shaking her head. The woman who had previously sat next to Kristen approached Foley and the doll, a look of worry on her face.

"Oh my God." The woman said.

"What is it, Jade?" Foley asked.

"He's my baby." Jade replied, looking up and taking the doll from Foley. As Jade hugged the doll, Glen gripped the arms of his chair in fear, while Karen and Kristen watched on in horror.


	5. Chapter 4- Questioning Sanity

" _Mr. Barclay, I am extremely busy."_ Dr. Foley said impatiently. Andy was sitting at his desk, watching a video from four years ago, where he tried to convince the doctor that it was Chucky who killed Nica's family, not her. " _We're not running a circus here, so could you please, just get to the point?"_ In the video, Andy finished setting up the recorder, and pulling out a nail gun, shot the Chucky doll in the head, causing it to scream in agony.

" _That's very clever, Mr. Barclay."_ Foley said, unamused. " _Very convincing."_

" _What? No!"_ Andy exclaimed, surprised at Foley's reaction. " _He's alive! Just look at him!"_ Barclay shot Chucky's head again, causing another scream.

" _You should get a job in the movies."_ Foley stood up, having seen enough.

" _I wanna see Nica Pierce."_ Andy said, attempting to convince at least her of Chucky.

" _Would you please show Mr. Barclay out?"_ Foley asked one of the guards, and Chucky's head began laughing behind Andy, apparently woken up from the burning the night before.

" _I'm telling you, she didn't do it!"_ Andy yelled, as a guard dragged him away. The head in the video started cackling, and Andy couldn't tell which laughter was louder.

"Let's watch it again." Chucky said mockingly, as Andy shut off the footage. "That one just never gets old."

"Do me a favor, Chucky, and keep your fuckin' mouth shut." Andy snapped.

"You know what, Andy?" Chucky said. "What if you really are crazy? Ever thought of that? Maybe you belong in the booby hatch with Nica. Maybe this is all just in your head."

"The accounts of Jade, Tyler, and my mother say different." Andy muttered.

"And where are they now?" Chucky asked. "Oh that's right, they're all in the same asylum as Nica. They're all at Harrogate. Doesn't that make you think that maybe, just maybe, you're just a fucked up kid using a children's toy to cover your insanity."

"I said shut your fucking mouth!" Andy yelled, grabbing a pair of pliers and began ripping out Chucky's nails, one by one. Neither Andy nor Chucky noticed the short haired Chucky doll watching them from Andy's cabinet, its eyes slightly narrowing as Chucky screamed in pain, and its lips curled in a satisfied grin.


	6. Chapter 5- Surprise Visitor and Bad News

Nica entered the recreational room and sat down with Glen and Jade, who were already eating their lunch.

"Open up, sweetie. Here comes the choo choo." Jade said, pretending to shovel some soup into Chucky's mouth. "Oh, it's too hot for him."

"I like to be hugged." 'Chucky' said.

"I can't believe he's talking already!" Jade exclaimed.

"Jade, cut the shit!" Kristen yelled, walking over. "Your baby is dead, and screwing with any Chucky doll is fucked up."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Glen asked nervously. "Can't you let her be happy just once?"

"You call this happy?" Kristen asked. "Giving her some doll that has fucked us all up?" At this, Kristen grabbed the doll.

"What do you mean, it's fucked us all up?" Nica asked. "Did you have an incident involving a doll too?" Kristen rolled her eyes.

"It was 1998. I was at a place called Kent military academy when a Chucky doll attacked my friends and I." Kristen said. "He killed at least five people there, but my ex-boyfriend destroyed him. And that's why he's dead, and you've just been lying to cover your insanity."

"Then in that case, you wouldn't mind giving him back." Nica demanded.

"'Him'?" Kristen scoffed. "Interesting pronoun. Are you still sifting through that fucked up mind? Piecing together what's real and what's not?"

"No." Nica said adamantly. "Unfortunately, reality is very clear right now. So give him back."

"Or what?" Kristen challenged. "You gonna stab me? Slit my throat? Cut my head off?"

"Don't be an idiot." Nica bit back. "We don't have real cutlery. What I do have are barbiturates I've been stockpiling since I've gotten here, waiting for the right bitch to poison." With a glare, Kristen shoved Chucky back to Jade.

"Thanks." Jade said, smiling.

"If there is something wrong with him though…" Glen warned. "Let me know."

"What she mean by it's fucked everyone up?" Nica asked. "She only mentioned herself."

"She thinks that Chucky did attack her at that military camp." Glen explained. "With Jade, she and her husband, Jesse, believed that Chucky and a female doll went after her a few months after Kristen's incident. Then, a few weeks after that, Jade and Jesse got into a car crash where Jesse died, and Jade thought it was Chucky. The police thought they were all trying to capitalize on the murders from 1988, where Karen was caught in the middle of." Nica was about to ask Glen about his past, when Dr. Foley appeared.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but you have a visitor." Foley said, grabbing the wheelchair and rolling her to the visitor's room. Just as the rounded the corner, Nica's expression changed from happy to confused, as she had no idea who was sitting across from her. On the other side of the room, sat a woman wearing black high heels, fishnets, and a red dress. She wore her blonde hair down, and was currently shortening her red finger nails with a nail file. Just as she finished, she looked up.

"Nica, this is Ms. Valentine, Alice's legal guardian." Foley explained, sitting in between the two women.

"You're Alice's guardian?" Nica asked, still confused.

"That's right." Ms. Valentine said nonchalantly.

"You look familiar." Nica said, squinting. "Has anyone ever said you look like-"

"Jennifer Tilly?" Valentine interrupted. "Oh yeah, I get that a lot. You're not what I expected either."

"What did you expect?" Nica asked.

"Someone taller." Valentine shrugged. "You don't seem very dangerous."

"Well, you don't seem very motherly." Nica retorted. "So how is Alice?"

"She's dead, Miss Pierce." Valentine stated. Nica was at a loss for words.

"Ms. Valentine, I wish you told me." Foley said, concerned.

"Oh, I didn't?" Valentine said, grabbing a kleenex from her bra. "I'm so sorry. I've just been going through an awful ordeal. But, I know now, that she's in a better place."

"How did she die?" Nica asked, mustering the courage to speak.

"Well, my mother always said that children die from a broken heart." Valentine said, causing Nica to cry. "Here, she wanted you to have something." Valentine reached into a large bag, and pulled out another Chucky doll.

"That's not the same one I bought, is it?" Foley asked.

"No, this was used in Alice's therapy, to help her forget the past." Valentine explained, giving the doll to Nica. "She thought it would help you too." Valentine got up, uttered one last "Good luck", and left the room, making her way back to her car. Not wanting the doll, Nica threw it at Foley before leaving, while he went to put it next to the desk in the group therapy room, passing Jade and her doll down the hall. As he set the doll down and left, Foley didn't notice Chucky blink its eyes in his direction.

Valentine walked back to her car, and after getting in the driver's seat, looked in the rearview mirror and saw someone in the back.

"Don't worry, dear." Valentine reassured the person. "He'll be with us again, very soon…"


	7. Chapter 6- The Cuckoo Nest

The Chucky doll left the group room, and made its way down to Jade's room. Once there, it located Jade's doll, and after muttering the incantation " _Ade boku Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!_ ", and a clap of thunder, the second doll snapped its eyes open. His work done, the original Chucky made his way down the hall, sneaking up on Carlos and talking a scalpel, relishing at the look of his reflection on the blade. Slowly, Chucky retreated back down the hall, searching for Nica's room, when suddenly, he looked up, as an elderly woman with blonde hair exited her room, and looked at the doll, unafraid.

"Where's Nica?" Chucky asked.

"Last door on the right." The woman replied, but before Chucky could continuing walking, the woman said, "I've expected you." The doll tilted his head to the side.

"Have we met?" Chucky asked.

"Oh, yes." The woman said. "We met thirty years ago. Then you visited my son two other times." At first, Chucky was confused, until something clicked.

"Karen Barclay?" Chucky asked. "You're the crazy bitch I talked on the phone with?" Karen simply smiled and nodded.

"It's been a while." Karen bantered.

"You're not afraid of me?" Chucky asked. "Are you fucking with me?"

"God, no." Karen gasped. "It's just that I've accepted that you would eventually come for me, and I've made peace with that in my old age."

"Are you fucking serious?" Chucky almost yelled. "Tell you what, once I'm finished with Nica, you're next. I'll be right back." Chucky then walked down the hall again, while Karen went back to her room. Chucky eventually reached Nica's room, and opening the door, first noticed a picture of her niece, Alice. Chucky smirked, remembering the day that he had finally transferred his soul into a human. Too bad the fun didn't last…

Chucky entered the room, preparing to reveal himself to Nica, but a flash of lightning caught his eye to something in the corner. Carefully, the doll walked over to the wheelchair, and discovering one of the spokes was broken off, a realization came to Chucky. As quickly and silent as possible, Chucky walked to the other side of the bed, seeing a puddle of blood. The doll looked up, eyes wide, and seeing that Nica had vertically slit her wrist with the broken spoke.

"Huh?" Chucky looked up, hearing Nica speak, only half asleep. Chucky's eyes narrowed in anger. He would not be cheated of this kill. Quickly, Chucky found a needle and some thread, and stitched up Nica's wound, before writing the words, "Not so fast" in the puddle of blood. Deciding to keep his promise, Chucky took Nica's spoke and went back to Karen's room, already forming a plan for her demise. When he arrived, Karen was lying peacefully in bed, waiting.

"You're back." Karen weakly said.

"I said I would." Chucky grunted. "Why are you fine with me killing you anyway? Did the cuckoo's nest fuck you up that much?"

"My time is almost over." Karen explained. "If not from you, I'd die very soon anyway. Maybe from old age, maybe from overdose on these meds. But at least I will be with Mike…"

"Okay, enough of this bullshit." Chucky muttered, before slashing Karen's wrist with the spoke, and putting it in her hand. Chucky waited for the blood to pool on the floor, before writing, "Chucky did it". Smirking, Chucky left Karen's room and back to the group session.


	8. Chapter 7- A Death in the Family

"Time to get up, Nica." Carlos said, setting a tray down next to the photo of Alice. "It's after seven." Slowly, Nica got up, confused about last night. She remembered feeling devastated over the news of her niece's death, and in grief, she attempted to take her own life. Looking down, Nica gasped in horror, seeing the words "Not so fast", written in, presumably, her own blood. With a sudden realization, Nica lifted up her sleeve, revealing that her suicide attempt had failed, and someone- or something- had stitched the cut back together.

"Okay, here you go." Carlos said, giving Nica her meds. "I'll get you some water."

"Thanks." Nica smiled, but when Carlos turned his back, she took her pillow and tossed it on top of the pool of blood.

"Leave it!" Nica yelled, much to Carlos' surprise. "Sorry. Could I just… have some privacy? To get dressed?"

"Okay." Carlos shrugged, before leaving the room. Nica stared at her wheelchair, seeing that the spoke was still broken off, and no longer with her. Just then, the alarm went off, alerting Nica. Quickly, she got in the wheelchair and followed one of the guards, straight towards… Karen's room. Fearing the worst, Nica slowly made her way there, and upon reaching the entrance, saw Carlos and Nurse Ashley were already in Karen's room. Carlos silently made the sign of the cross, while Ashley attempted not to cry at the sight. While Carlos went to console Ashley over the patient's death, Nica wheeled herself to the other side of the bed, finding Karen's wrist slit with her own spoke, and the words "Chucky did it" written in blood on the floor.

"Oh God." Nica gasped. "He's back."

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Chucky." Nica said, and in her fear, she began convulsing.

"Nica?" Nurse Ashley asked. "What's going on?"

"Heart attack." Nica barely said. "Need... medicine." Knowing what to do, Carlos quickly pulled out a syringe and injecting it under Nica's ribcage. On the way to Harrogate, the doctors were informed that Nica had a heart condition, and were given a special medicine to give her whenever she had a heart attack. Almost instantly, Nica's breathing went back to normal. Sighing in relief, Carlos and Ashley turned their attention back to Karen's dead body.

"We'll have to call her relatives." Ashley said, through her shock. Carlos simply nodded.

"How many does she have?" Carlos asked.

"Only one." Ashley replied. "Her second husband was a cop, but he died in a hit and run on duty two years ago. Now she just has a son, named Andy."

"I'll make the call. You don't have to." Ashley mumbled a thank you that only Carlos could hear, before walking away. Sighing, Carlos made his way to his computer, and looked up Andy's number to tell him the bad news.

 _Andy's Cabin_

Andy kept watching the old footage of when he went to see Dr. Foley, back in November 2013, trying to find something- anything- that he might have missed. Suddenly, his phone rang snapping Andy out of watching the recording. Andy stood up, confused, knowing that only a few people have his phone number. He had given his number to his mother, Karen, and Mike, but Karen was locked up at Harrogate, the same asylum that Nica Pierce was in. And Mike… Mike had died when some gangbanger drove by and shot him in the middle of the street. There were only a few others he had given his number out to, Ronald Tyler, who wasn't around anymore, Kyle, and… Harrogate. Andy's blood turned cold, as the last time he had given them his number, he said to only use it in an emergency. But he gave that number to them years ago, and thought they had forgotten it by now. The phone was still ringing. His heart beating faster and faster, Andy picked up the phone, and hands shaking, pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Andy asked, barely above a whisper.

"Hello, is this Andy Barclay?" A man said on the other line.

"It is." Andy said, quicker than he wanted.

"My name is Carlos. I work at Harrogate. Your mother, Karen, was committed there four years ago?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Andy replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but she died, just this morning." Carlos said. Andy nearly dropped the phone, he was shaking all over.

"Hello? Andy? Are you still there?" Carlos asked. Regaining his composure, Andy brought the phone back up and began speaking.

"Yes, I'm here." Andy squeaked out. "What happened?"

"We found her lying in her bed, with her wrist slashed." Carlos said. "She had used a spoke from another patient's wheelchair. On the floor, in blood, was a message stating that someone named Chucky had killed her." At the mention of Chucky, Andy's face paled. This was impossible. Chucky was right behind him, who undoubtedly was listening to the whole conversation. He remembered his birthday, four years ago, when his mother had seen Chucky's head nailed to a slab of wood. The traumatising memories came back to her, and she had screamed bloody murder, and a concerned neighbor had called the police out of fear. Throw in the fact that she had already had psychological evaluation after the first time Chucky attacked her, and she was hauled in cuffs. Even with the vouching of Mike Norris, the cops had still taken Karen away, and locked her up in Harrogate. After a while, she began to believe that she was dead the whole time, and that Chucky had killed her back in 1988. Pushing the memory to the back of his mind, Andy decided to end the conversation.

"Thank you Carlos. Have a nice day." Andy abruptly said, before hanging up. With a roar of anger, Andy threw the phone across the room, much to Chucky's amusement.

"Seems that everyone close to you bites the dust." Chucky sneered.

"Tread lightly." Andy warned, his hand twitching for a weapon.

"Who don't you try and make me, you little bitch?" Chucky laughed.

"Fine, your funeral." Andy said through gritted teeth, and pulling out spiked knuckles, repeatedly punched Chucky in the face, until there were dozens of tiny holes leaking blood. Once Andy had finished torturing Chucky into unconsciousness yet again, he collapsed in his chair, breaking down from the loss of his mother. Karen was one of the only people who believed him what Chucky really was, not to mention his mother, and now she was gone. There were only a couple others, but he didn't keep in contact with them too much. While Andy just sat there, silently crying, the short haired doll in the gun cabinet couldn't help but shed a tear of its own, as a way to mourn Andy's loss.


	9. Chapter 8- Who's to Blame?

"Nica, it wasn't your fault." Dr. Foley said, trying to comfort Nica after seeing Karen die.

"Bullshit." Kristen spat. "I took care of Karen for four years, ever since she was sent here. I fed her, I clothed her. I wiped her goddamned ass. All was done out of respect for her son, Andy. If she had wanted to kill herself, I would've known."

"Not necessarily-" Foley said, but was interrupted.

"Nica did it!" Kristen yelled. "And she left a fucking calling card in Karen's blood!"

"Kristen, please." Foley said. "Karen did that."

"Why the Hell would she do it?" Kristen yelled.

"Hey, ever thought you're thinking too hard about this?" Glen asked.

"No, I don't think so." Kristen said stubbornly.

"You know as well as I do what the other possibility is." Glen suggested.

"And you know as much as I do that he's gone, _Shitface_." Kristen said venomously.

"I hate being called that, _Meinu_." Glen said in Japanese, while glaring at her. "And sometimes, the simplest answer is the right one: Chucky did it."

"He's gone, Glen." Kristen said. "He's been dead for thirteen years." Just then, Jade arrived with her doll.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Jade said quickly. "Can't believe they're digging Karen's grave already." At the sight of Jade's doll, Glen looked back and forth to both Chuckies, and his eyes grew wider at the sight.

"Wait, there's two of them?" Glen asked, his voice on edge.

"What an ugly doll." Jade said, looking nervously at the other Chucky, while both dolls started talking simultaneously.

"Where the fuck did he come from?" Glen asked, pointing to the first doll on the couch.

"From Alice." Nica replied. "From her guardian. What'd the woman say her name was?"

"Valentine." Foley stated, without missing a beat.

"Oh my God." Nica realized. "Tiffany Valentine. That was Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend." Glen's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Charles Lee Ray?" Glen barely squeaked out, before whispering to himself in Japanese, " _Okasan_."

"He was a serial killer in the 80s, and died right next to a good guy doll." Nica began to ramble. "His nickname was Chucky-"

"We all know the story." Kristen interrupted. "We've all been affected by him in some way, except you. You're just using other people's actual experiences for an insanity plea, so stop using your bullshit to dominate the group."

"Nica, it's a doll." Foley reassured.

"Then prove it." Nica challenged. "Prove that it's just a doll."

"Fine." Foley muttered, and getting up, grabbed the first doll and got out his old lighter. Flicking it open, he let the flame start up, before burning Chucky's fingers, one by one, for minutes. Finally, after the doll's fingers more resembled talons from the burning, Foley flicked the lighter off, having had enough.

"Okay, now try the other one." Nica said, pointing to Jade's doll. "He could've switched places with it."

"Leave him alone!" Jade yelled, before running off.

"Jade, wait!" Kristen said, before running after her.

"Dammit, Nica, I thought we had a breakthrough." Foley said. "I thought we were past this." Foley then walked off, while Glen stood next to Nica.

"I was wrong." Nica said sadly.

"Yes, but about him." Glen said cryptically. "What about the other one? Let's get rid of him. Better safe than sorry, y'know?" Nica looked up at him, pondering what to say next.

"What language was that?" Nica asked. "When you talked with Kristen?"

"Japanese." Glen answered. "I'll explain later how I know it. For now, we need to get Jade away from that damn doll." With that, they both left the room and went down the hall.


	10. Chapter 9- There's Two of Them?

"Why hasn't he killed you yet, Nica?" Glen asked.

"Because he's fucking with me." Nica answered. "He's going to kill each and every one of you, then he'll go for me. That, or I really am crazy."

"You're not, Nica." Glen said adamantly. "Chucky is real." Nica stopped and looked up at him.

"How do you know?" Nica frowned. "Why do you believe me?"

"It's… it's complicated." Glen said. "I'll explain some other time. Just not now. C'mon, we have to help Jade." Glen and Nica picked up the pace, but they were too late. Jade had already gone outside, and Nurse Ashley was blocking the door.

"Where'd Jade go?" Nica asked.

"She took her 'baby' out for a walk." Ashley said coldly. "And I think you should leave her alone." Turning, Nica looked towards Glen.

"You have to go out there and help her." Nica said.

"Uh uh, can't." Glen quickly said. "I got my outdoor privileges revoked after I broke someone's arm in the yard."

"How'd you do that?" Nica asked, curious.

"I kinda know a bit of Karate." Glen said. "Or whatever type of martial arts." Having a quizzical look, Nica filed that as another question to ask on another time, and focused on Jade.

"In that case, you don't seem like someone who follows the rules." Nica countered. "And you're taking cigarettes so you don't have to detox."

"Fine, but for the record, I think this is a bad idea." Glen said. "You take care of Ashley, I'll go outside. Okay?" Nica nodded, and began wheeling over to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but could you help me?" Nica asked, once she was right next to Ashley. "I'm not used to this chair, and I think it's a bit sluggish." Ashley nodded, and once her back was turned, Glen left the building and went outside.

Back at the group therapy room, Kristen had had enough of Nica's ramblings of Chucky. Deciding to end it, Kristen snatched the other Chucky doll, and walked down the hallway, preparing to throw it away. Just as she neared the garbage chute, she felt a sharp pain go up her arm, and in the process of yelling in shock, dropped the doll. Kristen looked down in horror, seeing tiny bite marks on her arm.

"Kristen?" Dr. Foley walked toward her, having heard her scream.

"Holy shit." Kristen whispered, and her worst fear had come back. "Dr. Foley, it's true. Chucky's back." Nica wasn't lying, Chucky was alive. Kristen had thought that Chucky had died back in 1998, when her then boyfriend, Andy Barclay, had thrown that damned doll into a fan at a carnival, and she believed that he was gone for good. Maybe it was because of denial, or she thought herself crazy, but every other time it was brought up that some doll was going around killing people, she brushed it off as they were trying to become famous because of Andy's story from 1988. But now, Kristen couldn't deny it anymore.

"What have you done?" Foley asked, shocked at her arm. Looking concerned, he picked up the doll.

"What? No! It was Chucky!" Kristen yelled. "I swear it was him!" Kristen lunged at the doll, but was restrained by Carlos. Foley and Carlos then began walking Kristen down the hall, while she loudly protested.

Nica stared out the window, watching as Glen was walking towards Jade and her Chucky doll. Looking back, Nica saw Jade approach an open grave, just in time to see grin at her and extend his middle finger.

"Oh God, no." Nica said, beginning to pound her fists against the window. "Jade!" Jade did not hear Nica, and instead, threw the doll into the grave, much to Nica's confusion. Just then, Glen came up next to Jade.

"Glen, I need your help." Jade said. "I left Chucky down there. Can you get him?"

"Down there?" Glen asked, bending over to look into the hole. Before he could ask anything else, Jade got behind him and pushed Glen into the hole, causing Nica to gasp. Turning, Nica wheeled over to Nurse Ashley.

"Ashley, I need your help." Nica said urgently.

"Does it involve your wheelchair again?" Ashley asked.

"No, it's Glen." Nica said. "Jade pushed him into the grave outside!"

"Glen's not supposed to be outside." Ashley stated. "Did you help him sneak out?"

"No, we didn't know his privileges were revoked." Nica lied. "Please, you have to help him!"

"NOO!" Kristen screamed, being dragged into a sedation room and strapped to a bed. "Please don't leave me here!" Foley finally came in, holding onto the Chucky doll.

"Kristen, just relax." Foley said, preparing a sedative.

"I swear, I won't hurt myself." Kristen pleaded. "But listen to me! He'll kill us all!" But Foley didn't listen, and injected her with the sedative.

"What'd you give her?" Carlos asked.

"Just enough to relax her." Foley stated. "Have you ever seen her like this? It's a bit disturbing."

"Nope. Never." Carlos shook his head. "What about you?"

"Only once." Foley remembered. "It was the Summer of '98. She was just graduating her military school, when a string of murders started happening on campus. A couple days after the murders, when she burned her house down, she claimed it was because a 'Chucky' doll was trying to kill her."

"That's pretty fucked up." Carlos commented.

"Here's the kicker, though." Foley continued. "That military school she went to? Andy Barclay was also there."

"Barclay?" Carlos asked. "That same guy who showed up four years ago, right when Nica was committed?"

"The exact." Foley replied. "They were even together."

"So why the Hell wasn't he locked up?" Carlos asked.

"He didn't try anything that insane." Foley shrugged. "But considering that he was involved in three incidents where he said that a doll named Chucky had murdered everyone, I'm surprised that he hasn't at least seen a therapist." Foley and Carlos kept talking, but Kristen could barely hear them, deciding to stare at the Chucky doll in the corner, expecting him to move. Suddenly, Nurse Ashley burst into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's Glen." Ashley said. "I'm going to need some help."

"Ah, Jesus." Foley muttered. "Don't worry, Kristen, I'll be right back." Foley and Carlos then followed Ashley outside, leaving Kristen alone with the doll.

Nica wheeled back to the window, staring intently at the grave. After a while, Nica finally saw the Chucky doll, being tossed roughly out of the grave. As Jade walked over to pick him up, Ashley and Carlos arrived, pulling Glen out of the hole.

"Glen, are you alright?" Carlos asked. Glen shrugged the nurses off, visibly terrified.

"I'm fine." Glen lied, before pointing accusingly to Jade's doll. "Just keep that fucking thing away from me!"

"Why were you outside in the first place?" Ashley asked. "You've had your outside privileges revoked."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Glen stammered. "Just keep the doll away from me." Concerned, Nica wheeled away and toward the door, waiting for Glen to return.

"Are you okay?" Nica asked, once Glen had returned.

"No." Glen said, shaken. "Just, please. Don't ask me to do that again." Nica looked closer, and noticed that Glen had turned a shade of pale.

"Glen, please." Nica begged. "Did he say anything? Did he attack you?" Glen looked at her for a split second, before turning away.

"It's just a doll, Nica." Glen said, before walking away. "It's just a doll."

Back in the sedation room, Kristen was staring up at the ceiling, watching snow fall on the giant glass window. Looking back to the corner, Kristen's eyes widened slightly, seeing that the Chucky doll had gotten up and left.

"No." Kristen whispered, hearing Chucky run behind her. Kristen turned, only seeing the heart monitor, which was rapidly increasing. Kristen turned back, and Chucky popped up in front of her.

"Boo!" Chucky sneered. "Remember me?" Whether it was the sedative, or shock, both, Kristen did not answer. Shrugging it off, Chucky looked at the tank of oxygen in his hands.

"'Compressed'." Chucky read. "Say, does that mean what I think it means?" Kristen's eyes narrowed. "Seriously, I'm not sure." Chucky walked to the foot of the bed, and positioned the tank upwards.

"Sayonara, bitch." Chucky smirked. "Say hi to Brett for me." With that, Chucky slammed the tank onto the ground, causing the top to burst from the oxygen and soar up, breaking the glass ceiling. Chucky watched in awe, as the entire ceiling broke, with the pieces falling down, decapitating Kristen.

"Sometimes I scare myself." Chucky muttered, before hurrying back to the chair in the corner, just as Nica arrived. As she screamed at the site, Chucky pondered Kristen's expression before she died. Right when her head was cut off and rolled to rest by his feet, Chucky remembered the icy glare on her face. Even remembering that look gave him chills. Why wasn't she scared? Why did Karen just accept her death? Was he finally losing his edge, after almost thirty years of being a killer doll? Chucky brushed these thoughts off, as Dr. Foley came in and grabbed the doll, taking him and Nica to his private office.


	11. Chapter 10- Making a Plan

Andy was on his laptop again, looking at the website Voodoo for Dummies. There, he was looking up a certain spell that could help paralysis, as well as paraplegics. Finally finding one, Andy bookmarked the tab, before going to a gossip site, called the Perez Hilton. Usually, Andy wouldn't go near that site, but that was the only website that had told him four years ago that Nica Pierce had been locked up for supposedly murdering her family. Andy remembered when he first saw the article, and at the mention of Chucky, he instantly knew that she didn't do it. And speaking of Nica, the top story read, " **Chucky Did It… Again? Two Patients Dead At Asylum** ". Just below the headline was a picture of Nica, holding a new Chucky doll. Andy instantly recognized it as one of the dolls that the Play Pals company had sold off to Hot Topic, after going bankrupt from the incidents in his youth. It appeared that they were back, and terrorizing Nica once again.

"What the fuck?" Andy said aloud. He already knew his mother, Karen, was dead, but now there were two? But that was impossible. He had Chucky. What's more, he had Chucky's head, nailed to a piece of wood, right behind him. Andy turned around, confused, and the Chucky head cackled sinisterly.

"What?" Chucky laughed. "You thought I was the only one?"

"How'd you do it?" Andy asked, standing up. "Was it voodoo for dummies?" Chucky's one eye widened, and he kept his mouth shut.

"Fine." Andy snarled, exiting the gossip site and going back to the voodoo tab, before walking over to his gun cabinet.

"Wait! What're you doing?" Chucky asked, as Andy had left his field of vision. "What the fuck is going on?" Andy ignored him, and opened the cabinet, pulling out the short haired doll from before.

"It's time." Andy said aloud, walking over to the table and grabbing a knife. "I hope your ready." The doll just blinked in reply. Nodding, Andy set the doll down right next to the Chucky head, before pulling out a glock.

"Are you sure about this?" Andy asked. The doll looked to the side for a second, before blinking a yes.

"Life is short, hahaha." The shorthaired Chucky doll said, in its high pitched voice.

"Who're you talking to-" The head asked, before its eye narrowed. He had once said that before, and the only ones who had heard him... "You bitch." Andy took a knife and made an incision in the stomach, before stuffing the glock in. Wasting no time, Andy then took a staple gun, and crudely stapled the doll's torso back up. Just before Andy put the doll in a box- the same box that Chucky had arrived in four years prior- the short haired Chucky looked at the head for a brief second, before winking. Chucky glared in anger, frustrated that the other doll was taunting him, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Andy finished securing the box, before leaving his cabin, and driving off toward the nearest US-X post office.


	12. Chapter 11- Hypnosis

"Chucky did it." Nica said. Foley sighed. He thought they were past this. It had taken so long for her to accept that Chucky was never real, and he had hoped that using the doll would help with the group therapy. Now, it seemed that he had miscalculated, and the doll had brought him back to square one.

"It was an accident, Nica." Foley tried to reason, but Nica shook her head.

"He killed Karen too." Nica said. Foley stared at her, he couldn't possibly believe that she was backsliding in her treatment.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." Foley said.

"And he's manipulating Jade." Nica pressed.

"Jade is delusional." Foley said. "She's projecting onto the doll, just like you did."

"I'm going to prove it." Nica said, determined, and leaning in, added, "I think both dolls are alive. I don't know how, but I do know how crazy it sounds."

"No crazier than just one doll, Nica." Foley replied. "Speaking of, it's right there, on my desk. It's not going anywhere. Although at first, I thought it would've been in your room."

"What, you think I killed them?" Nica asked accusingly.

"I don't know what the Hell to think right now." Foley said, exasperated.

"I'm not a killer, Dr. Foley." Nica said. "And I'm not crazy. I've seen him, with my own two eyes." Foley stared at her, before having an idea.

"Nica, I'm going to hypnotize you." Foley said. "It's worked before, it'll work now."

"That's not going to help." Nica scoffed.

"There's a good chance it'll put your mind at ease." Foley said, getting up and grabbing a syringe. "And I don't want to send you back to Lochmoor. Besides, hypnosis helps you accept the truth. The question is, are you afraid of the truth?"

"I'm fucking terrified." Nica said, glaring at him. "You should be too." Smirking, Foley gently grabbed her arm, and injected Nica with the syringe, before setting up a flashing light.

"Just keep your eyes on the light, Nica." Foley said, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "How do you feel?"

"Perceptive." Nica said, in a trance like state.

"That's good." Foley said, leaning on his desk. "Now, what if I told you that there actually are cameras at Harrogate? Hidden ones, watching your every move? What would you say if I told you that there is footage of you killing Karen and Kristen?"

"I suppose I can't argue with that evidence." Nica said, sounding like a zombie. In her mind, Nica could see herself slashing Karen's wrist with the wheel spoke, then causing the glass ceiling to shatter and decapitate Kristen.

"You see yourself killing them, don't you?" Foley guessed. Nica simply nodded.

"Now, what if the evidence was erased?" Foley asked. "Who do you think would want to do that?"

"My first guess would be me." Nica said, still under the hypnosis.

"I agree." Foley said. "So we're in agreement, about the tapes, the murders, and your guilt."

"Yes." Nica agreed, but then smirked.

"What's wrong?" Foley asked.

"Chucky." Nica pointed at the desk. "He's right behind you." Foley didn't turn around, and instead frowned. He walked towards Nica, and leaning in, kissed her. Under the hypnosis, Nica couldn't do anything to fight it, but at the back of her mind, something was screaming at her to slap the doctor.

"I've missed our little sessions." Foley said, breaking the kiss. "Haven't you?"

"No." Nica said. It wasn't a lie. Foley smirked, and backed away.

"No." Foley repeated. "Of course not. Because you can't remember them. It's probably for the best." Suddenly, the bottle of scotch was smashed against Foley's head, and he crumpled to the floor. There, on the desk, was Chucky, holding the remains of the bottle. That wasn't a lie either.

"Holy shit!" Chucky yelled, disgusted for the first time in his life. Chucky had done some horrible things in the past, but he would never use his position to sexually assault a patient like Foley did. The thought alone made him want to kill the man himself. "And they call me sick? Jesus, what a piece of work! This asshole is… he's diabolical! I gotta admit, I'm strangely envious of him!" Jumping off the desk, Chucky grabbed the largest shard of glass, offering it to Nica.

"You know you want to. Don't you?" Chucky coaxed.

"Yes." Nica said.

"C'mon then, Nica." Chucky continued. "Time to join the club." Gingerly, Nica took the shard, and stared back at Foley's unconscious body.

What happened next could only be described as Nica blacking out. The next thing she knew, she was crawling on the floor at Harrogate, trying to get away from something. As Nica kept crawling, her hands rested on a pair of red shoes. Hoping that someone was there to help her, Nica looked up, only to see her niece, Alice, or at least, how she'd be if she were alive.

"Alice?" Nica asked, confused.

"Aunty Nica." Alice said calmly. "We've been waiting for you." Then, smirking, Alice looked behind her aunt, before disappearing. Nica could hear loud footsteps, and she turned her head around, just in time to see a gigantic Chucky approach her, a knife raised to kill her. Looking closely, she saw that in the blade, was a reflection of Charles Lee Ray in his human form, appearing to scream. The giant Chucky cackled, and Nica shut her eyes.

Once Nica opened her eyes again, she found herself hooked up to a heart monitor, lying on the bed that Kristen had died in. Above her was the shattered glass ceiling, with snow falling down into the room. While Nica tried to get up, she kept having flashes of another Chucky doll lunging at her, but this was had half its face torn off, its right hand cut off, and was completely missing its left arm. With a gasp, Nica finally woke up, finding herself in her own bed.


	13. Chapter 12- The Prodigal Son

Nica was sitting in the day room with Glen and Jade, patiently waiting for Dr. Foley to arrive. For some reason, he hasn't shown up.

"Dr. Foley's motto is 'Late people are rude people'." Jade said, drawing a picture of Chucky. "This is so unlike him."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Glen asked nervously.

"What? No!" Nica exclaimed. "At least I don't think so."

"You were the last person with him." Glen reasoned.

"Well, why do you know so much about Chucky?" Nica asked. "How come you instantly believed he was real, even when I didn't?" Glen looked around, noticing that both Nica and Jade were staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he decided to tell his story.

"Because Chucky… is my father." Glen slowly said. Nica furrowed her brow. "I'm not kidding. Chucky and Tiffany Valentine fucked- as dolls- and somehow, I was born."

"So why are you a human?" Nica asked.

"In 2004, I brought my parents back to life in Los Angeles." Glen explained. "I swear, I didn't know what their… 'job' was, until it was too late. Sometime after that, mum transferred her soul into the body of Jennifer tilly, and my sister's and my souls were transferred into her kids. It was an accelerated voodoo pregnancy, so my aging must have been accelerated as well, because my body doesn't feel like it's twelve years old..."

"You have a sister?" Nica asked. Glen nodded. "That explains why she looks so much like Jennifer Tilly…"

"Yeah. I can still feel dad's hand around my throat…" Glen said, flashing back to when his father's arm came alive and attacked him during his fifth birthday, in 2009. "I was sent to Harrogate not long after. I forced myself to pretend that Chucky was never real. But now…"

"What did he say to you, in the grave?" Nica asked. "You looked pretty fucked up."

"He didn't say anything." Glen said. "He fucking attacked me. I think he actually wanted to kill me." Maybe it was because Glen was Chucky's son, but Nica couldn't help but feel sorry for him that his own father tried to kill him. Looking to the right, her eyes narrowed.

"Where's Jade?" Nica asked. Glen looked to his left, only to find an empty seat.

"Shit." Glen muttered. Nica began wheeling herself out, only to run into Dr. Foley.

"Dr. Foley!" Nica shouted surprised. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." Foley said, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that…" Nica started, but trailed off. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? You assaulted me." Foley said in a whisper. Almost ignoring him, Nica looked past Foley and saw Jade walking down to her room. Foley noticed this, and stared Nica in the eyes. "He isn't real. It was you, and I'm very concerned by this setback. But, I am willing to keep my mouth shut about this, if you do the same." Dr. Foley turned and left, leaving Nica staring at Jade and her doll, just in time to see Jade about to breastfeed Chucky.

"Oh God." Nica gasped in horror, as Nurse Ashley closed the door.


	14. Chapter 13- Executing the Plan

"Next!"

Andy walked to the front of the line at the post office, preparing to hand off a large package.

"Afternoon." He mumbled. The woman at the desk didn't even look at him.

"Three day, two day, or overnight?" The clerk asked.

"Overnight, I want this to be delivered ASAP." Andy replied. The clerk looked at him funny.

"Are you military?" She asked.

"Went to a military school." Andy said. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just I usually hear military men use that." The clerk said, before continuing. "Is it fragile?"

"No, it's not." Andy said.

"What's the approximate value?" Andy thought for a moment.

"I'd say around 2.50 and 5.00" Andy guessed.

"Would you like to insure the package?" The clerk asked. "It protects you and the recipient."

"Not necessary." Andy brushed it off. "We'll be fine." Inside the package, the doll snickered to itself.

"Are there any perishable goods, and/or a live animal?" The woman asked.

"No, it's just a doll I'm sending to a friend." Andy said. It wasn't entirely a lie. "Just send it to the address labeled on here. If you can get it there in just a couple hours, I'd appreciate it." Andy then walked off, leaving the woman with the package, and got into his truck, continuing his drive to Harrogate.

After about an hour, Andy heard his phone ring. Andy was confused, because not only did a few people know his number, but he was usually the one who called them, not the other way around.

"Ah, what the Hell." Andy said, flipping his phone on and answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Andy." A woman said on the other end. Andy frowned, he had never heard this woman's voice before.

"Who the fuck is this?" Andy asked. The woman laughed.

"Tiffany?" The woman said. "Wait, no, no. Jennifer? Sorry, even I lose track." Andy scoffed. The pieces all fell into place.

"I know who you are." Andy realized. "And we're coming for you. And for him."

"'We'?" Tiffany mocked. "Is there someone else with you?"

"You'll find out." Andy smirked to himself.

"And actually, there's three of us at the moment, but the cult is growing, all the time." Tiffany said, before adding, "Hey Andy, ya wanna join up?"

"Fuck you!" Andy spat. "I'm not going to fall for your shit, and neither will Nica!"

"Oh, she already has." Tiffany said mysteriously. "Oh, and I have a message from Chucky. He said that you'll know what it means. It's just a single word, so I'll try to make sure you understand it. The message is: 'dis-em-bowel'. Now what do you think that means Andy?" Disgusted, Andy ended the call, and continued driving towards Harrogate. After a while, Andy pulled out his phone again, preparing to make another call.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Hi Kyle, it's Andy." Andy said. It's been awhile since he had seen his foster sister, but after the time they were both attacked by Chucky in 1990, they had kept in touch over the years, in case if Chucky returned.

"Andy! It's been such a long time!" Kyle said, before getting serious. "Is Chucky back again?"

"Yeah." Andy replied, wondering how he'd say the next part. "He found a way to split his soul into multiple dolls. Listen, you remember the head of the original doll that I showed you a few years back?"

"The one that you nailed to a board and decided to shoot full of nails?" Kyle said sarcastically. "Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on him for a bit." Andy said. "I'm going to be away for a few hours, at most, a day."

"You know I'd do anything for my old foster brother." Kyle replied on the phone. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Chucky, and kill him." Andy simply said. "I'm going to end this, once and for all." Andy then hung up and continued driving, intent on stopping Chucky and saving Nica.


	15. Chapter 14- Let the Past Die

Nica slowly wheeled down the hallway, unsure what was going on in Jade's room. She was not about to let another one of her friends die from that damned doll. After what seemed like hours, Nica finally made it to Jade's door, and looking inside, saw that Jade was done breastfeeding Chucky. Jade walked over to the bed, tucking Chucky in.

"Jade?" Nica knocked on the door. If Jade had heard her, she ignored it.

"Jade!" Nica said, louder. Still, no answer.

"I never stopped loving you." Jade told the doll.

"I'm your friend until the end." Chucky said automatically.

"No, Chucky. A boy's best friend is his mother." Jade corrected.

"Wanna play?" Chucky asked. Instead, Jade grabbed a pillow, and forced it over Chucky's head, smothering him. Chucky began pounding his fists on the bed, until at last, he stopped, appearing to be dead.

"Jade!" Foley yelled, appearing behind her. Nica and Glen were in the doorway. "What have you done? What have you done to your baby?"

"It's not a baby, it's just a doll." Jade protested. "You said so yourself."

"No, I mean your real baby." Foley stated. "James. What did you do to him?" Jade paled, and looked back at Chucky.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered, looking down.

"Not to me." Foley said coldly. "Say it to him." Glen frowned. Jade turned back, removing the pillow.

"After Jesse's death, he just wouldn't stop crying." Jade broke down. "No matter what I tried, it wasn't enough. It sounded like fucking nails on a chalkboard. I was a terrible mother! I couldn't make him happy!" Nica wheeled over, inspecting the doll.

"You didn't kill him." Nica suddenly said. "He's just pretending." Despite Jade and Foley's protests, Nica tried grabbing the doll, only to be snatched away by Jade.

"Leave him alone!" Jade screamed.

"But he's alive!" Nica shouted back.

"Nica, it's a doll." Glen said, not wanting to create a scene. Jade gave her a bone chilling glare.

"More than anything, I'd wish him back." Jade said. "But wishing won't bring my baby boy back alive." Jade then began crying, and was led out of the room by Foley.

"It's a doll." Foley said, staring at Nica. "And it's a powerful symbol of your guilt, Glen's family issues, and your past. It's time to bury the past." As Nica rolled her eyes, Foley and Jade left, leaving Nica and Glen alone.

"Why the Hell didn't you help me?" Nica angrily asked Glen.

"Because who would believe us right now?" Glen shot back. "Think about it. We're all in here because we said that a doll was alive. They didn't believe us then, why would they now?"

"You're a coward, Glen." Nica spat. Glen looked down, clearly hurt by the comment.

"I'll go out there with Jade." Glen said, making his way outside. "Just to make sure the doll doesn't do anything."

Glen, Dr. Foley, and Jade went outside, followed by a priest. They decided that the best way to 'bury the past, as Foley called it, was by having a funeral for the doll, out in the yard. The priest, when called, was bewildered at the request, but nevertheless, he agreed to be there.

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" The priest said. As Foley comforted Jade, Glen looked down at the hole, almost expecting Chucky to jump out. "Amen." The priest finished speaking, and he, Foley, and Jade went back inside. Glen stayed, grabbing a shovel and filling the grave with dirt, making it harder for Chucky to get out. From inside the day room, Nica watched the whole thing.

"You're not buying it, are you?" She heard Carlos ask.

"Nope." Nica simply said. "He'll come back. He always comes back."

"Here then." Carlos gave Nica his phone. "The camera works. If anything happens, take a picture of it, then call me." Nica took the phone, and Carlos left.

Nica waited for at least an hour, and still, nothing happened. Just as she was about to wheel away, she saw the dirt shift where the grave was. Nica quickly pulled out the phone, about the to take a picture, but felt a syringe stab her in the neck.

"Night night." She heard Chucky cackle, before passing out. Outside, the other Chucky doll rose from the grave, as though he were a zombie, and quickly ran back into the asylum.


	16. Chapter 15- Improvise

Just as a US-X truck left, Andy pulled his black truck up next to Harrogate asylum. Seeing the truck leave, Andy assumed his package just arrived, and walked over to the one guard stationed outside.

"Visiting hours are over, sir." The guard said. "I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I need to see Dr. Foley, or Nica Pierce. Right away." Andy said, ignoring the guard.

"You can make an appointment. Now leave." The guard said, unmoving.

"No, it's an emergency." Andy quickly replied. He was getting desperate. He had to get in there, or his plan wouldn't work.

"Oh, I bet." The guard said sarcastically. "But for, turn your car around and leave, please."

"Alright, then I want to commit myself." Andy said, running out of options.

"Get the Hell out of here now!" The guard yelled, and that's when Andy lost it. He took a single step forward and threw a punch, knocking the guard to the ground.

"Bad mistake." The guard grumbled, slowly getting up. The guard punched Andy in the stomach, twice, before dragging him inside.

"We got another one, Carlos." The guard growled to Carlos.

"It's a bit late." Carlos said, typing into his computer. Andy stared at Carlos, remembering him as the man who called him to tell him that his mother had died. Looking to the left of the computer, he noticed a large package, with the US-X logo all around it. Andy smirked for a second, confirming that his doll had made it to Harrogate. Looking up, Carlos' jaw nearly dropped when he saw Andy. "Andy Barclay? What's he doing here?"

"He attacked me." The guard explained. "Put him in a goddamn cell."

"Have Chris do it, I need to see Dr. Foley in his office." Carlos said, walking off. "I need to give him this package." Pretty soon, another guard, presumably Chris, walked in, stripped Andy of his coat, and placed him in a cell. With nothing else to do, Andy walked over to the corner and sat down, patiently waiting for the right time to stop Chucky.

While Andy was locked up, Carlos made his way to Foley's office with the large package.

"This just came for you, Dr. Foley." Carlos said, placing the package down on the desk.

"Who's it from?" Foley asked, confused.

"It doesn't say." Carlos said. "No return address either." Foley grabbed a letter opener and cut the lid off, and pulled out a doll with short hair.

"What happened to his hair?" Carlos asked, looking at the doll.

"Why would anyone send this to me?" Foley scoffed. "Jesus, I have way more important things to worry about right now. Let's go." Foley set down the doll, and he and Carlos left his office, while the short haired doll watched them. The doll looked around for a bit, and realizing that no one was there, stayed on the desk, patiently waiting for the right time.


	17. Chapter 16- A Mother's Love is Forever

Jade grabbed the good guy doll shoe, holding onto it like it was a precious baby. To her, it was all she had left of her beloved doll. While crying, she turned around, only to be met by Nurse Ashley.

"No shoelaces." Ashley said, holding out her hand.

"But it's all I have left of him." Jade protested. Impatient, Ashley took the shoe without much resistance, and stared at her, expressionless.

"Dr. Foley put you on suicide watch." Ashley said, with a blank face.

"I'd only do it if I thought I could see them again." Jade replied, looking down. "But suicides don't go to heaven, do they?"

"I don't know, Jade." Ashley began to walk away, but turned once she reached the door. "All I know is that I have not one, but two children of my own, and I would do anything to keep them safe."

"But would you kill for them?" Jade eerily asked. "If it was for their own good? Do you love them that much?" Ashley glanced at her watch. The time was 11:40 in the evening.

"I'll check on you every fifteen minutes." Ashley said coldly, before closing the door. Instantly, Jade felt someone's presence. She wasn't alone. Jade heard a cackle in the corner, and turned around, seeing Chucky, covered in dirt, and missing a shoe.

"Hi baby." Jade greeted, smiling.

"They just don't get us, Jade." Chucky said. "And they never will."

"A mother's love is forever." Jade said. "It never dies. You of all people should know that with your own family."

"Not even when she kills it." Chucky agreed, but turned serious. "Is that why you're just going to roll over and die?" Jade sighed.

"When Jesse died, I was broken." Jade explained. "In my grief, I murdered my baby boy. I'm ready to face my guilt. Now, just this one last time… come to mommy!" Confused, Chucky didn't know what else to do, and walked over and gave Jade a hug. It lasted longer than either had wanted.

"Will it hurt?" Jade asked, once the hug was broken.

"I'll do my best." Chucky said. With that, he stuck his hand in Jade's mouth, who just sat there and let him. As his hand went farther down Jade's throat, Chucky sneered, "By the way, you're not going to Heaven. There is no God." Jade's eyes widened in horror, and Chucky plunged his hand through her throat, hearing a sickening snap. The doll pulled his hand out, revealing that he ripped out a piece of Jade's spine in the process. Chucky smirked, marveling at his handiwork, but then started thinking. Three of his past rivals- Karen, Kristen, and now Jade- have died, and they weren't scared in the slightest by him. Two of them couldn't have given a rat's ass if he had killed them. Jade practically begged him to do the deed. Maybe Chucky finally was losing his edge, and everyone he killed was just accepting their death.

Chucky snapped out of his thoughts, hearing footsteps just outside. Quickly, Chucky pulled off his arm, stuck it in Jade's open mouth, and ran to the far corner, just in time, as the door swung open, and Nurse Ashley walked in. Ashley took one look at Jade's body, before letting loose a blood curdling scream that could have woken up the entire asylum. In mere minutes, Foley, Carlos, Glen, and a couple other nurses arrived, carrying Jade away in a body bag. Foley was holding the Chucky doll by the hair.

"Get rid of that fucking doll." Glen said, looking terrified. "Look at what's happened ever since you brought it here."

"Ashley, put Glen to bed." Foley ordered. He had enough of everyone saying the doll was walking around, killing people.

"Dr. Foley, I don't think I can do this anymore." Ashley said, giving Foley her identification card. "I'm so sorry, it's just too much." Ashley walked off, leaving Carlos, Foley, and Glen alone.

"Listen, you have to get rid of that… thing." Glen said, his face pale. "I know it sounds insane, but Chucky killed Jade."

"About as insane as when you arrived eight years ago, claiming a doll arm strangled you." Foley said. "Now, go to bed." Glen scoffed, before going back to his room.

"Fine." Glen muttered, leaving the hallway. Foley gave the doll to Carlos.

"Get rid of it." Foley growled.

"Yes sir." Carlos mumbled. As Foley walked off towards his office, Carlos went to the dumpster and roughly shoved Chucky in, locking the door and leaving. Unfortunately, just as Chucky reached the bottom of the dumpster outside, he was able to claw his way out and back into the asylum, locating a medical drill and began walking towards Foley's office.


	18. Chapter 17- An Old Friend

Back at Andy's cabin, the Chucky head saw a car pull up, the lights nearly blinding him. The car stopped, and he saw a woman dressed in all black, including a black hat, approach the door. It was snowing out, and with just one eye, Chucky couldn't tell who was at the door… yet. The glass door opened, and the woman walked in, revealing blonde hair that touched her shoulders. The woman stopped for a minute, pulling out a pair of pliers and inspecting them. The clothes, the hat… it all looked familiar. Chucky looked back at Andy's photos, and it hit him faster than a bullet train.

"Kyle?" Chucky said, clearly surprised.

"Andy sent me." Kyle announced, clicking the pliers together. "We're gonna have some 'fun'." Kyle walked closer to the head, and Chucky closed his eye, bracing himself for what would happen next. Kyle pried his jaw open, and began torturing Chucky.

"This is for Phil." Kyle said, ripping out one of Chucky's molars.

"This is for Joanne." Kyle pulled out an incisor tooth.

"And this is for me." One of Chucky's canines was ripped free.

"Is this all that little shit sent you to do?" Chucky asked, spitting blood in Kyle's face. "Just to fuck me up some more?" Kyle wiped away the blood with one of her gloves.

"Actually no, thanks for reminding me." Kyle said, going down to the cabin's cellar. When she returned, Chucky saw her carrying a huge ice cooler with her, and it was set down next to the table that the head was on.

"What the fuck is in that?" Chucky asked. Kyle didn't answer, just opened the lid and looked inside. Her eyes slightly widened in surprise, but then went back to normal, as if in understanding.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kyle said cryptically, shutting the cooler. Turning back to Chucky, she said, "Now where were we?"

"Fuck Andy!" Chucky yelled. "And fuck you too!" Kyle just smirked, and continued torturing the head, while Chucky screamed in pain.


	19. Chapter 18- Revelations

Dr. Foley entered his office, and what he saw surprised him. There, just next to his desk, was Nica, put in a straight jacket.

"Nica?" Foley said aloud, couldn't believing what he was seeing. Slowly, he closed the door, and walked over to his desk. "How did you get in here?"

"Take a fucking guess." Nica muttered.

"If this is a joke, I am not in the mood." Dr. Foley said, matter of factly.

"It was Chucky." Nica persisted, through gritted teeth. Foley took one look at the short haired doll, and started laughing.

"Why do I always fall for the crazy ones?" Foley said, more to himself. Nica's eyes narrowed, getting an idea what he meant. Foley took off his coat and took out a small, black box from his desk, and walked towards Nica.

"Jade is dead." Foley said, out of the blue.

"Chucky did it." Nica repeated.

"No, it was Jade." Foley said. "She dug up the doll and mutilated herself to make it look like Chucky did it."

"No." Nica whispered.

"Unless you killed them all Nica." Foley said, before adding smugly, "But you know, it really doesn't matter, because either way, this'll make one Hell of a book. But now, I have to send you back to Lochmoor. And that's a shame, because I could've given you so much more personal attention." Nica stared at him in disgust, and suddenly, she remembered everything he did to her. How he hypnotized her and assaulted her, then tried to make her forget.

"He's going to kill you too." Nica warned. Foley just smirked and opened the box, revealing a pair of red high heels. Nica scoffed, wondering which of them should be in the straight jacket. Quickly, Foley put the shoes onto her feet, which, being a paraplegic, she couldn't fight back. At the desk, neither of the two humans realized that the doll was desperately fighting back the urge to kill this man.

"You're gonna die." Nica threatened, causing Foley to look up. "Then I'm going to tell everybody about you." Unconcerned, Foley reached up, and grabbed Nica by the hair.

"You are a diagnosed schizophrenic and a murderess of five people." Foley listed off. "At least, that we know of. No one's going to believe you." He leaned in to kiss her, but Nica spat in Foley's face. Foley stumbled back, and Chucky came up from behind and smashed a glass bottle against his head, knocking him out for a second time.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Chucky laughed. "But I just can't with this guy! I don't know whether I should kill him, or take notes! Now, we're gonna try this again." Chucky handed Nica a glass shard, just like last time. This time, Nica shook her head.

"I'm not a killer." She protested.

"Not yet." Chucky retorted. "All you need is a little push. But we'll get back to this later. We have another visitor." Chucky grabbed Nica's wheelchair and spun her around so she was facing the door. The door opened, and what Nica saw come in terrified her.

"Oh my God." Nica gasped. She was right all along. Both dolls were alive. Chucky found a way to split his soul into multiple bodies. The Chucky with one arm and a drill walked up to the other doll with the burnt hand.

"He's here." The one armed doll simply said.

"Took him long enough." The lead Chucky said. "Stupid kid."

"Andy's not a kid anymore." One arm said.

"So, what's your point?"

"I'm just saying, it behooves us to watch our step."

"'Behooves'. Listen to yourself! You sound like Hannibal Lecter!" The lead Chucky said. "Can't believe they cancelled that show."

"Andy Barclay? He's here?" Nica asked. The dolls turned to her.

"No shit, Sherlock." One arm rolled its eyes. Nica looked terrified at the sight of two Chuckies.

"Allow us to put this in perspective." The lead Chucky said, recognizing her terror and confusion. "A few years ago, I came across a groovy new spell on Voodoo for Dummies dot com. Now, I can be in this body-"

"And this one!" One arm interrupted. The lead Chucky looked at him.

"Shut the fuck up." The leader ordered, before continuing. "And theoretically, I can be in any body with two legs, and a hand for stabbing… like Alice." At the mention of her niece, Nica turned to look at him, mouth open.

"It was fun for awhile." Chucky explained. "People trust cute little girls about as much as cute little dolls. More so, even. But once the victims fight back… then they ain't so cute anymore." At this point, Nica was crying, having found out what she thought was the truth about Alice. None of them saw the short haired doll narrow its eyes and clench its fists in anger.

"But even so, I love my job!" The one armed Chucky said gleefully.

"Especially, when we see the look on our victim's faces, and they know: it's all really happening." The lead Chucky said. "A little doll is beating them to death with a yardstick!"

"Or decapitating them with a piano wire!" One arm chimed in. "Or strangling them with a yo-yo!"

"All are actual examples!" The lead Chucky said, and both dolls laughed. Eventually, they stopped laughing, and the one armed doll looked at the desk.

"Where'd he come from?" One arm asked, pointing to the short haired doll.

"Who gives a shit? Just wake him up!" The lead Chucky ordered. The one armed doll nodded, and began the chant.

"Ade boku Damballa, give me the power I- Gakk!" The one armed Chucky never finished the chant, because the short haired doll reached up and grabbed the other doll by the throat.

"What the fuck?" The lead Chucky said out loud. The short haired doll squeezed, then threw the one armed Chucky off the desk and into the other Chucky, sending them both to the floor. Grabbing a letter opener, it jumped down, and ran next to Nica.

"Are you alright?" The doll asked, in the doll voice.

"I-I'm fine." Nica stammered. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"You really don't know?" Short haired doll asked. Nica shook her head in confusion.

"Alright, you deserve to know…" The doll took a deep breath, before talking in its human voice. "...Aunty Nica." Nica stared at the doll, slack jawed. She couldn't believe whose voice she was hearing in that moment.

"Alice?" Nica barely managed out. The doll, seemly Alice, nodded.

"But how?" Nica asked. "Chucky and Tiffany said you were dead."

"Aunty Nica, they lied to you." Alice said. "Did you really think they would tell the truth?"

"Then what happened?" Nica asked. "How did you end up like this?"

"It's a long story, Aunty Nica." Alice said, looking at the other two dolls, who had yet to get up. "But I think we have time…"


	20. Chapter 19- Secrets Revealed

_Four years ago_

 _It all started a few days after you were blamed for Mommy and Daddy's deaths. I had come home from school and Chucky had found me. He said he wanted to play a game he called "Hide the Soul"._

" _Ade due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you." Chucky whispered, while Alice closed her eyes. Hearing a scream, Alice turned around, seeing her grandmother with a plastic bag over her head._

" _Grandma!" Alice yelled. "Did you do this, Chucky?"_

" _Shut up, kid!" Chucky said, placing his hand on her forehead and finishing the chant. A clap of thunder was heard, and the doll fell to the ground. Alice opened her eyes, revealing she was possessed by Chucky. The grandmother was still alive, so 'Chucky' grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and slit her throat, before leaving the house with the doll._

 _For months, Aunty Nica, I've had to watch Chucky use my body to continue killing people. Until one day, he found something better than my body to use..._

" _Hey, Chucky, take a look at this." Tiffany said, looking at a computer._

" _What the fuck is it?" Chucky asked, still in Alice's body._

" _I think there's a way you can separate yourself into multiple bodies." Tiffany said, pointing to the website . There, at the top page, was a spell that could split someone's soul into different fractions._

" _I also might know how to separate you and Alice." Tiffany added._

" _How?" Chucky asked._

" _By using the same chant you used when putting me in a doll." Tiffany explained._

" _Worth a shot." Chucky shrugged. "Just focus on shifting Alice's soul."_

" _What are we going to put her soul in?" Tiffany asked, concerned._

" _This." Chucky simply stated, pulling up a new doll._

" _Where did you get that?" Tiffany asked._

" _I've kept it for awhile." Chucky explained. "It was going to be for our daughter, but this will work too." Tiffany nodded, and hands outstretched, one towards Chucky, the other towards the doll, said the chant of Damballa. Chucky swayed a bit, before shaking it off._

" _Any better?" Tiffany asked._

" _Yeah." Chucky said. "It doesn't feel crowded anymore!" Chucky and Tiffany laughed, before deciding to leave for a while. After a few minutes, the doll stirred._

" _What happened?" Alice asked. Everything seemed bigger now. Suddenly, Alice looked at her hands. They looked… plastic. Quickly, Alice ran to a mirror, and felt her face. She had blue eyes, freckles, and red hair. She was wearing a multi colored sweater, with blue overalls. On the overalls were the words "Good Guys". Suddenly, Alice realized what happened. Chucky had transferred her soul out of her body, and into a doll._

" _No!" Alice screamed, and began to cry, unsure of what to do._

"How did you get here, then?" Nica asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute." Alice said, before continuing her story.

 _I looked up the Chucky doll on the Internet, just like you did, Aunty Nica. I wanted to know all I could about Chucky. What he did, who he's killed… and who survived. I came across Andy Barclay while searching. I found out that he owned a gun shop and apartment in Chicago, and made my way over to him before Chucky came back. I didn't mail myself. I'm only twelve years old, I don't know how to do all that. At first, Andy thought I was Chucky, until I used my real voice…_

 _Andy closed his gun shop for the night, and walked up to his apartment. It was late, and he had to get to bed. There was an even bigger order of guns he was getting in the morning, and he needed all the sleep he could get. Just as he approached his apartment, he felt something was off. The door was already open. Fearing that Chucky had finally found him, Andy took out a .44 hand cannon, and proceeded inside. Andy looked around, not seeing anything for a minute. Andy sighed, but quickly turned around, seeing a doll standing up on the table._

" _So you finally found me." Andy said, pulling the hammer back on the gun._

" _Wait! Don't shoot!" The doll said. Andy frowned. It didn't sound like Chucky at all. The doll sounded like a little girl._

" _You're not Chucky, are you?" Andy asked, putting the gun down._

" _No." The doll confirmed. "My name is Alice Pierce. Chucky did this to me. My aunt is named Nica."_

" _The woman who was committed to an asylum a couple months ago?" Andy asked. Alice nodded. "She said that Chucky did it too."_

" _Chucky did kill them!" Alice yelled._

" _Whoa, kid, I'm not saying your aunt did." Andy said. "I believe her, given my own past."_

" _Then why aren't you trying to help her?" Alice asked._

" _You think I haven't tried?" Andy said. "I already have! But the bastard running the asylum just saw it as ramblings. No one's going to believe us without solid evidence."_

" _That might come sooner than you think." Alice said, hopping off the table. "Chucky has my real body, and put my soul into this doll. I came here to warn you, and to help, if he comes here."_

" _Alright, kid." Andy said, picking Alice up and setting her back on the table. "But first, I gotta make sure to tell you and Chucky apart."_

" _What are you suggesting?" Alice asked, curious._

" _A haircut." Andy muttered, getting an electric razor and giving Alice's doll a buzzcut. "Presto, you're bald." Alice snickered._

" _Are you blind, Mr. Barclay?" Alice asked._

" _No, just an old joke from a military academy I went to." Andy explained. He then remembered something._

" _That reminds me." Andy said, looking at the doll. Alice's eyebrows were still drawn on, and the skin still looked plastic. "How long have you been in this doll body?"_

" _Only a couple days." Alice replied. "Why?"_

" _The longer you stay in that body, the more human you become." Andy explained. "That's why he was after me for so long, and that's why he transferred his soul into your body in the first place. He didn't want to be trapped in a doll."_

" _Oh." Alice said, looking down. "Is there a spell we can use that can stop the aging?"_

" _There might be one on the Internet." Andy said, already typing into his computer. "Okay, found one, but it's temporarily. You're gonna have to let me know everytime you start to become human."_

" _How will I know?" Alice asked._

" _A nosebleed usually works." Andy casually said, before beginning the chant. "Ade due Damballa,_ _adhuc iuvenis est, dimiserunt eam!"_

" _Did it work?" Alice asked._

" _One way to find out." Andy said, grabbing a knife and stabbed the doll in the shoulder. Alice didn't move, and didn't cry out. "What do you feel?"_

" _Nothing." Alice said. She wasn't bleeding either. "What now, Mr. Barclay?"_

" _Now, we wait." Andy said, setting the knife down, and going to bed. Eventually, Alice laid down as well._

 _About a month later, Chucky finally showed up, in my body. Until then, Andy and I patiently waited, where he helped me learn how to speak in the doll's voice, and how to act like a doll. Then, Chucky arrived, and for a bit, Andy was fooled. I had forgotten to show him a picture of me in my human body._

 _Chucky, in Alice's body, approached Andy's door, and smirking, knocked on the door. Andy answered, but all he saw at the moment was a little girl. He didn't know it was really Chucky, he never saw Alice's human body._

" _Please, mister." Chucky said, pretending to cry. "My parents abandoned me, and no one else will help me." He had also changed his voice slightly, to make it sound differently from both his and mine._

" _Kid, you're at a stranger's home." Andy explained. "Have your parents ever taught you not to talk to strangers?"_

" _Mister, please help me." Chucky cried. "The police won't help me either."_

" _I'm sorry kid, but I don't know you." Andy said. Chucky got impatient, and just as Andy was closing the door, Chucky yelled, "No!" and pulled out a knife, slashing Andy's hand. Andy yelled, falling back into his apartment. Chucky casually walked in, raising the knife._

" _Chucky." Andy realized._

" _I've waited too long for this, Andy." Chucky said. "Twenty-five fucking years. But believe me, it was worth it." Chucky was just about to stab Andy, when he stopped, choked, and spat up blood. Chucky fell over, dead, and right behind the body was Alice, holding a kitchen knife._

" _Why'd you go and do that?" Andy asked, annoyed._

" _I thought you'd be grateful that I saved your life." Alice talked back._

" _I am, but look." Andy pointed to Alice's human body. "You might've killed your chance to be in your body again. Literally."_

" _Not necessarily." Alice said. "If you were at a military academy, did they teach you how to fix a knife stab?"_

" _Yes…" Andy said, getting the idea. Quickly, he got out a needle and thread, and stitched up the fatal injury. "Now, all we can do is put the body on ice, unless you want your body back now…"_

" _No." Alice quickly said, and Andy gave her a puzzled look. "I have another plan for this body. We could use it to take Chucky by surprise."_

" _Fine." Andy agreed. "But if you're going to stay in there, we need to keep using that voodoo spell." With that, Andy began the chant again._

"So, when Chucky said a victim fought back..." Nica started to say.

"He assumed Andy stabbed him." Alice interrupted, before continuing the story.

 _After that incident, we treated our wounds, and took care of my body. Then, two months later, just six months after you had been committed, Chucky came for us again, this time in his old body. Andy blew his head off, and that's when we realized we had to move. We decided to go to a cabin that Andy had, off in the country, hoping we were safe. Eventually, Andy thought he could get you out, Aunty Nica, so he went to see Dr. Foley with Chucky's head._

"Wait, Andy was here?" Nica asked.

"Yeah, he showed up here." Alice said. "He tried to get you out. But Foley just brushed him off, saying Chucky's head was no more than a special effects prop."

 _Andy entered his cabin, looking angry. The Chucky head was laughing_

" _That was fucking hilarious, Andy!" Chucky said. "Let's do that again!"_

" _Shut up, Chucky!" Andy yelled, grabbing a gag and putting it over Chucky's mouth, before locking him in a safe. He then went to his gun cabinet and pulled Alice out._

" _How'd it go?" Alice asked eagerly._

" _Shitty." Andy said. "The son of a bitch blew me off, and I couldn't get Nica out. I'm sorry." Alice looked sad, as sad as a doll could get, but looked up._

 _"I'm going there." Alice said, determined. "They'll believe Aunty Nica when they see me."_

 _"No, you're not." Andy said, blocking the door. "If you do that, not only will you show our hand too soon to Chucky's 'bride', but you're risking them in killing you out of fear." Alice looked angrily at Andy, but then softened, seeing his point._

" _It's not your fault." Alice said. "You did all you could." Andy nodded, and set Alice down on the table._

" _So what now?" Andy asked._

" _I guess we just wait if something ever happens to Aunty Nica." Alice said. Andy looked confused._

" _But Chucky's right over there." Andy said, pointing to the safe. "He's not going to hurt anyone ever again."_

" _Right before I was transferred into this doll, Chucky mentioned a spell that might separate his soul into multiple bodies." Alice explained. Andy just sat there, eyes wide. "I'm not entirely sure if he actually did it, though. I never saw him do it."_

" _Shit." Andy muttered, before asking, "Still want to stay in the doll?"_

" _Yes, it might give us the element of surprise." Alice said thoughtfully. "We're going to need it…"_

 _We waited four years for this chance, Aunty Nica. Four long years. And over that time, Andy became like an uncle to me. But believe me, it was worth being in this doll body for that long. And now, we're here to save you from Chucky, and get you out of here for good, away from him, and from Dr. Foley._


	21. Chapter 20- Promises Kept

"...Andy and I made a promise, that we will stop Chucky, and we won't let anyone harm you ever again." Alice finished her story, and Nica broke down, crying. Suddenly, she looked up, seeing the dolls finally get up. The one armed doll quickly punched Alice, knocking her to the ground, and took the letter opener, giving it to the lead Chucky.

"Aw, that's so sweet." The lead Chucky said. "For someone's dying words, that's pretty good." Nica then looked behind the Chuckies, noticing that Carlos had entered the room. The two Chuckies followed Nica's eyes, setting their sights on the nurse as well. Carlos simply looked down in horror.

"Run!" Nica screamed, but it was too late. The Chuckies were already running full speed toward Carlos, and the lead Chucky stabbed his leg. Carlos screamed, falling to the ground, and the one armed Chucky began drilling into his chest, while the lead Chucky slashed and stabbed with the scalpel and glass shard simultaneously. As Carlos was dying, Nica screamed.

"Alice, you have to help him!" Nica shouted. "He's going to die!" Alice slowly got up, before jumping on top of the lead Chucky.

"Get off, you little shit!" Chucky yelled, pausing to punch Alice off of him. Alice was thrown across the room, and Carlos died from too many fatal wounds. The two Chuckies stood up, admiring each other's work.

"He made the funniest face when I drilled him." One arm said.

"Yeah, but did you see the steam, when I cut him open?" The lead Chucky asked. The two dolls laughed, giving each other a high five.

"That was fun!" The lead Chucky said. "Now, I'm gonna go kill Andy!"

"No, I wanna kill Andy!" One arm argued. "I earned it. I've been through a lot today!"

"Fuck off, you got to suck titty today." The lead Chucky said, showing his burnt hand. "Look what happened to me."

"You just have a burnt hand." One arm said. "I lost an entire fucking arm, got one shoe, I had to face fuck a pillow, got buried, then thrown down the fucking garbage chute!" The lead Chucky thought for a minute.

"Oh shit, my bad. Good point." The first Chucky finally said, before sticking the letter opener in One arm's Good Guy pocket. "Here, in case you 'lose' the drill You go fuck him up real good, and have fun." The Chuckies laughed, and One arm began to leave.

"Oh, and kill anyone who's coming this way." The lead Chucky said, before turning to Nica. "I'll deal with her."

The one armed Chucky exited Foley's office, and after looking around, made his way to the cells. Along the way, he passed the day room, where Nurse Ashley was about to make a stop at the office, to finally resign. Chucky snuck up on the unsuspecting nurse, and right when she turned around, Chucky jumped up, drilling her right through the heart. The nurse barely screamed, and fell like a ton of bricks, dead. Chucky got up, and tried to pull the drill out, but it was stuck.

"Shit." Chucky muttered, taking out the letter opener. "Good thing I got this." Chucky then made his way to Andy's cell, taking Ashley's keycard along the way.


	22. Chapter 21- Desperate Measures

The guard that placed Andy finished up the paperwork, and walked outside, resuming his post. The guard paused, however, when he saw a red car, parked right outside the gate. Confused, the guard walked over, checking to see if anyone was there. No one was in the car, only a little doll, with blonde hair and a leather jacket. Suddenly, Tiffany came up behind the guard and slit his throat with her nail file, causing blood to spray across the window. Tiffany laughed, while filing one of her nails.

"Mmm, cherry snow cone." Tiffany remarked, licking the blood. "Yummy." Tiffany then looked in the car, and said, "C'mon, we gotta meet Chucky."

"And what about the rest of our… family?" The doll asked, revealing itself to be alive and having a piece of Tiffany's soul.

"They're waiting for us." Tiffany explained. "Soon, we'll all be together again." The doll nodded, and together, she and Tiffany entered the asylum.

Back in Dr. Foley's office, Nica was bracing herself for her death.

"Just fucking do it, already!" Nica shouted, impatient. "Get it over with, and end it!" Chucky just shook his head.

"If I had wanted you dead, you'd be tits up by now." Chucky said. "I was never going to kill you Nica. Believe me, there are worse things than death. Ask Alice." Nica looked back to Alice, who was struggling to get back up. Chucky smirked, and began his voodoo chant.

"Ade boku Damballa." Chucky said, waving his hand. "Give me all the power-"

"No!" Alice screamed, jumping up and tackling Chucky. Alice then pinned Chucky to the ground, hitting him repeatedly in the face.

"Get the fuck off!" Chucky yelled, getting a hand free and punching Alice in the face so hard, she was flung off him. Growling in frustration, Chucky ran out of the office, leaving Nica and Alice alone with Foley's unconscious body.

"Come on, Aunty Nica." Alice said, getting up. "We have to help Andy." Alice started walking over to her aunt, but stopped, feeling something warm run down her nose. Reaching up, she looked at her hand, revealing a red fluid. Blood.

"Oh no." Alice said, looking at the crimson liquid.

"What is it?" Nica asked.

"I'm becoming human." Alice realized. "Andy and I forgot to reset the spell. If I don't get out of this doll body, I'll be trapped in here forever!" Alice took one of the glass shards from the smashed bottle, looking at it thoughtfully. Yes, it would be painful as Hell, but she didn't have a choice. As fast as she could, Alice slashed her own stomach with the shard.

"Alice!" Nica panicked. "What are you doing?"

"What I have to do." Alice groaned, fighting back yelling in pain. Alice reached into her now cut open stomach, and pulled out the gun that Andy stored in her. "Let's go, we have to stop Chucky for good." Quickly, Alice grabbed the back of Nica's wheelchair, and speedily pushed it out of Foley's office, determined to find Andy and help him. Along the way, they came across Glen in the day room, overlooking Nurse Ashley's body. Hearing their footsteps, Glen turned around.

"I swear, this wasn't me-" Glen stopped, seeing Alice as a doll. "Jesus, what the fuck?"

"Glen, it's alright." Nica said, trying to calm Glen. "It's Alice."

"How the Hell did that happen?" Glen asked.

"Long story." Alice said. "Right now, we need to find Andy."

"Andy Barclay?" Glen asked. "I know where he is. This way." Glen began to walk, but stopped, noticing Alice's stomach.

"What the Hell did you do?" Glen asked the doll. Alice looked up.

"I need something to fight Chucky." Alice explained, showing her gun. Nodding, Glen found a needle and some thread from Nurse Ashley's corpse, and with quick precision, sewed up Alice's stomach. Then, together, Glen, Alice, and Nica made their way down to the cells, hoping they weren't too late to help Andy.

Minutes later, Dr. Foley regained consciousness. Looking around, he saw that Nica was gone, as well as the short haired doll and the red shoes. Inspecting his desk, Foley also noticed that one of the scalpels was missing, and another bottle of whiskey was broken.

"Nica." Foley groaned in anger, believing that she had knocked him out again, somehow. Slowly, Foley got up and stumbled out of his office, determined to find Nica and make her pay for all the trouble she caused the past week.


	23. Chapter 22- Throw Away the Plan

Andy was growing impatient. It had felt like hours, and no one had come for him. He was beginning to wonder if Chucky really was there, or if the head in his cabin was just messing with him. Just as he had given up hope, Andy heard footsteps, and looking up, saw a doll at the cell door. Andy frowned. This wasn't the short haired doll, which was really Alice. The doll who was opening the door had one arm, and was covered in dirt. It could only be Chucky, or one of them, at least. This wasn't going according to the plan. Then again, punching a guard and being locked in a cell wasn't part of his plan either. Chucky pressed the keycard against a panel, and the door opened with a hiss. Andy stood up, preparing to face Chucky.

"Andy Barclay." Chucky sneered, setting the key down. "As I live and breath."

"Chucky." Andy replied. "This ends now." Andy began walking toward Chucky, but he threw the letter opener, hitting Andy in the leg. With a yell, Andy fell to the ground.

"You're not escaping me." Chucky laughed, slamming the cell door behind him, locking it in the process. "Not this time!" Chucky ran over and kicked the opener, sending it flying into a wall. The doll then stepped on the stab wound, causing pain to shoot up Andy's entire leg. Chucky pulled the weapon out of the wall, and stabbed Andy in the shoulder, making Andy to scream even louder.

"Uncle Andy!" Andy looked towards the door, seeing Alice, Nica in a straight jacket, and Glen. Glen quickly opened the door, and Alice threw her gun to Andy. Catching the gun, Andy pointed the weapon at Chucky.

"This is the end, fucker!" Andy yelled, shooting Chucky square in the chest. Chucky flew back into a wall, blood splattering the floor. Andy got up, and just as Chucky was about to attack once more, Andy shot him once, twice, three times. Andy fired a fourth shot, hitting Chucky in the head, and the doll slumped to the floor.

"You sent Alice here?" Chucky asked, genuinely surprised. Andy nodded.

"Thanks for finding me." Andy said, giving a sideways glance to Alice. "Saved me the trouble."

"Fuck you!" Chucky yelled, and Andy stomped on his head, crushing the plastic and revealing blood and brains. Andy sighed, and after checking his ammo, reloaded his pistol. Slowly, Andy walked over to Nica, Alice, and Glen, who watched the entire battle.

"You were supposed to come find me immediately." Andy said, irritated.

"I was going to, but Chucky put Aunty Nica in the office." Alice explained, taking the letter opener back. "And I couldn't leave her with Foley."

"Fair enough." Andy said. He knew what Foley did to some of his patients.

"You weren't supposed to get locked up." Alice shot back.

"I had to improvise." Andy protested, but then noticed Alice grip her side in pain. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No." Alice admitted. "I'm becoming human." Andy's eyes widened. Quickly Andy tried the chant, but it didn't work. All that happened was it gave Alice another bloody nose.

"Oh shit." Andy muttered nervously. "The spell has been strained too much. We have to get you a human body, and fast."

"Thanks, Uncle Andy." Alice said, hugging Barclay. Nica stared at the two.

"'Uncle' Andy?" Nica asked.

"I told you he became like an uncle to me." Alice shrugged. Andy stared down at the Alice.

"You know, I see a bit of myself in you." Andy said. Nica and Alice were surprised.

"You do?" Nica asked.

"Yes, I do." Andy replied. "I was about your age when I first met Chucky. Eventually, I saw through his games, and when it counted the most, I rose up to challenge him. Just like you." Alice looked up, grinning.

"Is there anyone else like us?" Alice asked.

"Only one that I met at Kent." Andy answered. "His name was Ronald Tyler. He'd also gotten Chucky as a gift, and also saw through his charade when it counted. In the end, he helped me defeat Chucky on one occasion."

"What happened to him?" Nica asked.

"He died, two years ago." Andy explained. "He was doing a tour in Afghanistan, and some Taliban fired an RPG at his truck. No one survived, and he was officially KIA." Understanding, Nica turned to Glen.

"How did you know where he was?" Nica asked.

"Glen and I have kept in contact for years." Andy explained. "He's been like my inside man, in case his father ever came back. Speaking of, how many are dead?"

"Five." Glen answered, unhesitating. "Your mother, Kristen De Silva, Jade Kincaid, and Nurses Carlos and Ashley."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Nica said sadly, looking down. Andy simply nodded in her direction, before speaking to Glen.

"Dammit." Andy punched a nearby wall. "We need to stop Chucky here and now."

"Not just him." Glen said. "I think my mother is here as well."

"Shit." Andy muttered, but got an idea. "We're gonna need all the help we can get right now." Nodding to Alice, he approached Nica.

"Nica, I'm not sure what exactly will happen," Andy told her. "But I assure you, you'll thank me. _Deambla enemi accisor rest suntar ute iterumma!_ " Nica's eyes rolled into the back of her head for a second, before she instantly stood up with a loud snap, causing the straight jacket to rip at the arms.

"Jesus!" Andy yelled, jumping back. "Didn't think it'd do that." Nica took a few steps forward, marveling at her ability to walk, and tilted her head, cracking her neck. Looking down, Nica pulled off the remains of the straight jacket, and looked behind her, towards Andy, Alice, and Glen.

"Thank you." Nica barely whispered, fighting back tears.

"Don't mention." Andy replied, cocking his gun. "But we still have to take care of Chucky and Tiffany." Nica thought for a moment, before getting an idea.

"Back in Foley's office, I think Chucky tried to transfer his soul into my body." Nica said, then smiled. "I have an idea."


	24. Chapter 23- The Final Battle

"Are you sure this will work?" Alice asked Nica, who was now wearing a gray coat and red scarf. They had decided to split up, in case Chucky and Tiffany weren't together, and Alice and Nica went to find Tiffany.

"I hope so." Nica said, before seeing Tiffany turn a corner. "She's here. Hide." Alice nodded, and hid behind the other corner, listening in on the two women talking.

"Hey sweetface." Tiffany greeted, assuming that because she could walk, Chucky was possessing her. "Good to see you back on your feet." Nica paused for a second, wondering what Chucky would say. Finally, Nica found the right words, and wore a smug smirk.

"You look great, Tiff." Nica said, as convincing as she could possibly be. Tiffany smiled back at her, and without warning, Tiffany leaned in and kissed what she thought was her lover. The kiss surprised Nica, but she let it continue, to keep up the charade.

"So, this is different." Nica remarked, once they broke off.

"I don't know, works for me." Tiffany smirked, but then looked down and sighed.

"What?" Nica asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was just feeling bad about Alice." Tiffany explained. "It was kinda nice having her around, you know? It's a shame she left us." Around the corner, Alice scoffed to herself, not believing that Tiffany had actually thought she would have stayed with her and Chucky. Nica looked away in disgust, wondering how Chucky would react, and what she settled on saying took every ounce of her not cry. She hoped Alice would understand and forgive her.

"Nah, fuck that kid! We didn't need her!" Nica said casually. It pained her to say that about her niece, but she had to fool Tiffany. Just around the corner, Alice fought back her tears. She knew her aunt didn't mean what she said, and she only did it to trick Tiffany. Nevertheless, the words still stung. Tiffany looked at Nica, but when Nica began laughing, Tiffany joined in. Eventually, they were joined by Tiffany's doll, much to Nica's shock, but she didn't show it, and kept laughing.

"Tiff!" A voice shouted, and Tiffany turned around, seeing Chucky. "That's not me! That's still Nica, you fucking idiot!" Tiffany turned back, just in time for Nica to draw back her fist and punch her in the face, hard.

"Surprise." Nica smirked, and Alice ran out, joining her aunt.

"You didn't mean that, did you?" Alice asked, her voice cracking.

"Alice, no." Nica said, getting on one knee, wiping away a stray tear on Alice's cheek. "Never." Standing back up, Nica and Alice turned to face Tiffany, her doll, and Chucky.

"Got a plan for this?" Alice asked.

"We fight our way out." Nica said. "Then we find Andy."

"Oh, don't worry about Andy." Chucky cackled. "I'm gonna take care of him." Laughing sinisterly, Chucky ran down the hallway, leaving Nica and Alice with Tiffany and her doll.

"We're not done with you." Tiffany said.

"We're right here." Alice taunted, and she and Nica charged the long ago bride of Chucky.

Elsewhere, Andy and Glen were walking down the other hallway, Glen lagging a bit behind.

"Keep going." Glen told Andy. "I'll catch up." Nodding, Andy kept running, finding the day room. Upon entering, he saw the body of Nurse Ashley, with the drill still in her, and a woman with his back turned to him. At first, Andy thought it was Tiffany, but then noticed that she was a bit shorter, and had red hair that reached her back.

"Rachel?" Andy asked, surprised. The woman turned around. Instantly, Andy recognized her as the woman he went out on a date with, just days before he went to Harrogate. "What are you doing here?"

"Andy?" Rachel said, appearing scared. "You have to help me! They kidnapped me!"

"Who, Chucky and Tiffany?" Andy asked, walking closer. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, and I don't know why." Rachel cried out. "Please, we have to go!" Andy stepped forward, and comforted Rachel in a hug.

"Hey, it's okay." Andy said. "I'll protect you from them." Just then, Glen caught up, and entering the room, his eyes went wide in fear.

"Andy, get away from her!" Glen yelled. Andy broke off the hug and turned around.

"Glen, it's alright." Andy said. "This is Rachel. Chucky kidnapped her."

"No he didn't." Glen argued, eyes darting between the two. "And she's not who she claims to be." As if on cue, Rachel pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Andy in the shoulder.

"Ah, fuck!" Andy yelled, jumping back and pulled the knife out. "Who the fuck are you?"

"She's my sister." Glen explained. "Glenda." Glenda smirked.

"Hiya bro." Glenda taunted. "You know, when I sent you Dad's arm, I didn't expect you to be locked up for eight years." Glen's eyes widened, remembering his fifth birthday in his human form.

"That was you?" Glen asked angrily. "You sent Dad to me?"

"Damn right." Glenda said smugly. "I was kinda hoping he would've killed you." With a growl, Glen jumped at Glenda, kicking her in the face. Glenda got up and punched her brother, but Glen quickly recovered, blocking a second punch and sweeping her legs out from under her. It appeared Glen wasn't lying when he said he knew martial arts.

While the two children of Chucky were fighting, Andy just watched from the sidelines, confident that Glen had it covered. Suddenly he heard a sinister cackle. Turning around, Andy saw the last Chucky in the doorway, who was also spectating his kids fighting.

"You know, I originally wanted a son." Chucky mused. "But then, my daughter was the more promising killer. It's funny how things turn out."

"Chucky." Andy said, through gritted teeth. "You're going to pay for what you've done."

"No Andy, you're gonna pay." Chucky sneered. "It's because of you that I've been in a doll's body for twenty-nine years. Twenty nine fucking years!" With that, he ran at Andy, slashing wildly with the glass shard. Andy sidestepped, kicking Chucky into a wall, and took out his gun to shoot the doll. Unfortunately, all he heard was a faint click.

"What's wrong, gun jammed?" Chucky taunted, before grabbing the drill from Ashley's body and drilling into Andy's foot. Andy screamed in agony, falling to the ground, and Chucky took the gun.

"Time to die." Chucky said, reloading and cocking the pistol. Suddenly, feeling as if something was wrong, Chucky looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Glen snap his sister's neck with a flying kick.

"I'm so sorry, sister." Glen whispered, setting Glenda's body down. "I wish things could've gone differently."

"NO!" Chucky screamed, shooting Glen three times. Andy was about to get up, but Chucky shot him in the leg twice.

"I'm going to kill you slowly." Chucky vowed, seething in rage.

Back in the hallway, Nica and Tiffany heard the gunshots. Turning her head, Nica looked back towards the day room, seeing Andy on the ground at Chucky's mercy.

"Oh God, no." Nica gasped. Seeing an opportunity, Tiffany punched Nica, who turned back and kneed Valentine in the stomach and bringing her elbow down on her back.

"If Andy dies, I'll avenge him." Nica promised, wiping blood from her lip.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Pierce." Tiffany retorted, tripping Nica. Tiffany then got up, and grabbing Nica by the neck, tossed her into the day room. As she entered the room, she heard a noise, and jumping to the side, watched as Alice was thrown into the room as well. Tiffany and her doll joined Chucky, who had his gun trained on Andy, Alice, and Nica.

"Nica, Alice, I'm sorry." Andy said. "I couldn't stop him. I failed."

"We won a Hell of a lot more than we lost." Nica said. "You reunited me with Alice, and gave me the power to walk again. That's not failure."

"I beg to differ." Chucky cackled. "Alice is still in the doll, Nica is about to join the cult, and you will die. By every definition, that is failure." Chucky checked his gun, before pointing it at Andy again.

"Any last words?" Chucky snickered. Everyone stayed silent.

"Fuck you." Andy finally said.

"You'll die last." Chucky announced, kicking Andy in his shot leg and stomping on his drilled foot, causing Andy to scream in pain. "But first, you're going to watch me take over Nica's body, and then, I'll have her kill you." Chucky walked over to Nica, and began his voodoo chant.

"Ade due, Damballa." Chucky said. "Give me the power I beg of you-"

"Nica, what the Hell are you doing-" Chucky was interrupted, as Dr. Foley entered the day room.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chucky muttered. Foley had searched for Nica, but he did not expect to find her on the floor, next to Andy Barclay. He then looked up, seeing Tiffany Valentine.

"Ms. Valentine, Mr. Barclay, what are you two doing here?" Foley asked, but upon looking around the room, he began backing away in terror. Not only was there Andy, Valentine, and Nica, but with them were three dolls, moving and talking. One of them he recognized as the doll whose hand he burnt the day before, the other was the doll with the buzzcut he received an hour earlier. Seeing her chance, Nica stood up, kicking Chucky away.

"What the Hell?" Foley asked, surprised to see Nica walk. The last he saw, she had been confined to a wheelchair. Nica walked over to him, and without warning, punched him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking Foley out.

"You're next." Nica growled, and turned back toward Tiffany, ready to fight.

"Before we tango again, one condition." Andy announced, getting back up. "Whoever comes out on top, has to kill that perverted piece of shit."

"Agreed." Everyone else said simultaneously, and resumed fighting. Nica lunged at Tiffany, attempting to kick her, but the bride grabbed her leg, while using her other arm to swipe at Nica's other leg, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Aunty Nica!" Alice yelled, but was tackled by the Tiffany doll. Alice turned around, punching the doll off her, taking out her letter opener.

"What're you gonna do, stab me?" The Tiffany doll taunted. "You're no killer, Alice."

"No." Alice admitted before lunging and slashing the doll in the chest. "But I'm willing to make an exception for you and Chucky." Alice then grabbed the doll by the hair, and cut the doll's throat, revealing blood. The doll choked for a few minutes, before falling to the ground, dead.

"Shit!" Tiffany yelled, seeing her doll die. Nica saw the opportunity, and punched Tiffany in the gut. Winded, Tiffany swung wildly with her nail file, but Nica easily dodged, grabbing her wrist and twisted it back, causing Tiffany to stab herself in the heart. Tiffany gasped, and stumbled around a bit, before also falling dead to the floor. As Tiffany died, she landed right next to Chucky, who was pinned to the ground and being punched repeatedly by Andy.

"God damn you!" Chucky yelled, reaching to his side and finding the drill. Turning it on, Chucky drilled into Andy's shoulder, and getting free, kicked Andy in the face.

"You've taken everything from me!" Chucky screamed, before using the gun to shoot Nica in the arm, and punch Alice when she got too close.

"Then we're even." Andy said coldly, before reaching up, and snatching the drill away. Chucky lunged, but Andy stabbed the doll with the drill, and turning it on, made a bloody hole in the middle of his chest. When he was done, Chucky looked down, and saw that his heart was completely destroyed.

"Fuck… you…" Chucky said. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and doll fell to the floor, destroyed. Andy got up, sighing in relief, before helping Nica and Alice up as well. Together, they all walked over to Glen's body, who had succumbed to his wounds.

"You did good, kid." Andy set, closing Glen's eyes. Suddenly, hearing a noise, Andy, Nica, and Alice turned around, seeing Foley begin to regain consciousness.

"Hiya, doc." Nica said tauntingly. Foley looked at the dolls, then at Nica, who was still standing.

"How?" Foley groaned. Nica smirked, walking over to Foley, who was still lying on the ground.

"Gotta say, there's definitely perks to using voodoo." Nica admitted, taking a moment to marvel at herself walking. Approaching Foley, Nica snarled. "This is for what you've done, you sick bastard."

"Please, no-" Foley tried to say, but Nica didn't listen. Putting her legs to good use, Nica stomped on Foley's head again and again, remembering all the horrid things he did to her, until his skull caved in, and his face resembled hamburger meat. Nica turned around, breathing heavily, seeing that Alice and Andy were watching.

"Nica, are you alright?" Andy asked, approaching cautiously.

"I'll live." Nica grumbled, before hearing the PA system call for security to go the day room. Looking around, Nica said nervously, "Shit. What do we do?"

"Follow me." Andy said, running out of the asylum and outside, with Nica and Alice following. "Get in the truck, we can lay low at the cabin for a while!" Andy and Nica quickly got into his black truck, with Alice sitting on Nica's lap, and they sped off towards Andy's cabin, leaving Harrogate security to clean up the mess from the past couple days.


	25. Chapter 24- Justice is Done

"AAAAHHH!" The Chucky head screamed. Kyle had gotten bored with the pliers, and began using a blowtorch Andy left out. "Knock it off, you bitch!"

"Sorry, old pal." Kyle said sarcastically, clearing enjoying watching Chucky suffer. "I'm not stopping until Andy gets back. Until then, you're gonna fry." Kyle continued burning Chucky, until she heard a truck pull up, and the door swung open.

"Alright, Kyle. That's enough for now." Kyle heard Andy say behind him. Kyle stopped, turned around to see Andy in the doorway, and hugged him.

"Good to see you again." Kyle said.

"You too." Andy replied, before breaking the hug to face her. "Thanks for watching over this prick."

"Anything to help you out, Andy." Kyle looked behind Andy, seeing Nica.

"Nica Pierce?" Kyle asked. Nica nodded. "Pleased to finally meet you. Name's Kyle."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Nica replied, shaking Kyle's hand, while looking at the head. "You guys kept that thing?"

"The bastard terrorized me when I was six. Sometimes it's nice to watch him suffer." Andy defended. Suddenly, seeing movement, Kyle looked down, seeing a short haired doll.

"That better not be Chucky." Kyle said, sounding serious. The doll just looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Wanna play?" Alice asked sarcastically, in the Good Guy doll voice.

"Okay, introductions are over." Andy announced, turning back to Kyle. "Did you bring in the chest?"

"Yep." Kyle said, pulling the large ice chest out from behind Andy's desk.

"Thanks." Andy muttered.

"What's in the chest?" Nica asked, curious.

"My final gift to you and Alice." Andy stated, before kicking the lid off. Andy, Alice, and Kyle calmly stood still, while Nica and Chucky looked down in surprise. There, on the floor, was Alice's human body, crudely refrigerated, and on it's back was a stitched up stab wound.

"So that's what you meant when you said you took care of your body." Nica realized. Alice nodded.

"I hope you didn't forget the lyrics." Andy joked. "But if you did, I can get them from Voodoo for Dummies."

"Don't worry, I got it." Alice said, approaching her body and kneeling down. "It's time to play 'Hide the Soul', and I'm it... again."

"What? What are you going to do?" Chucky asked, nervous, but already knew the answer. Alice raised her hand, while putting the other on the human body's forehead.

"Ade due damballa." Alice chanted. "Give me the power, I beg of you!"

"No, no, no, no, no." Chucky said to himself. "This isn't happening."

"Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte." Alice continued, having not heard Chucky. Clouds began forming above the cabin, and the wind whipped around. "Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette!"

"Stop this." Chucky said, now loud enough for everyone to hear. "Stop it." Alice ignored Chucky, and kept chanting.

"Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!"

"Stop!" Chucky screamed. "Stop this!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Chucky." Andy said, grabbing a pair of brass knuckles from a drawer and punching Chucky in the jaw, knocking a few more teeth out. Satisfied, Alice finished her chant.

"Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!" A clap of thunder was heard, and lightning struck, hitting a nearby tree. The short haired doll fell to the ground, lifeless. Andy, Kyle, and Nica looked down at Alice's body, while Chucky's eye grew wide. Slowly, Alice's eyes fluttered open, back in her body at last.

"Alice!" Nica cried, hugging her niece.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked, concerned.

"Cold." Alice stated. "And my side hurts like a bitch."

"Where'd you learn that language?" Nica asked. "You know you shouldn't curse."

"Blame Chucky, I heard it from him." Alice grumbled.

"NOOOO!" Chucky screamed, furious. Everyone turned around to look at the head, who was seething in rage. "I'm going to kill you all slowly." Instead of looking scared, or even nervous, the four individuals just looked at him calmly. Andy narrowed his eyes.

"Good luck with that." Andy muttered, beginning to walk off. Chucky had almost had enough.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Chucky demanded. "Why isn't anyone?" Andy stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Andy asked, confused.

"When I killed Karen, Kristen, and Jade, they didn't show fear." Chucky explained. "They weren't afraid."

"Wait, you were linked with the other dolls?" Nica asked. "Like telepathy?"

"Of course, you stupid bitch!" Chucky yelled. "We all share the same soul!" Andy thought for a moment on telling Chucky, and let out a small chuckle.

"Because we're not scared of you, Chucky." Andy said. "Not anymore."

"What?" Chucky asked in shock.

"I said, we're not scared of you anymore." Andy repeated. "We've all dealt with you before. Some of us have killed you. And once again, you have lost. You don't scare us."

"But I could still have other pieces of my soul coming after you." Chucky threatened.

"Then we'll be ready." Andy said, pointing to his gun cabinet. Then, walking over to the head, Andy leaned in, meeting Chucky at eye level, before adding, "Face it, _Charles_ , it's over. Nica can walk again, Alice has her body back, and you've never succeeded in killing me. You failed." During the next few seconds, Andy saw a few emotions run through Chucky's face. Rage, confusion, disgust. Finally, as Andy looked Chucky in the eye, he saw a new emotion in the doll, one he had never seen Chucky express: fear. The doll was afraid of him.

"Kill me." Chucky begged, feeling defeated. "Please." Andy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a combat knife, one that he kept from Kent Academy. Andy played with the knife for a few seconds, before pointing it at Chucky's eye, preparing to stab it out.

"Do it!" Chucky yelled. "What are you waiting for?" Andy was tempted, but just when the knife was inches from Chucky's eye, he had an idea.

"No." Andy said, lowering the knife. "You're not going to die today. You're going to be subjected to every horrendous torture you've dealt out to your victims."

"No, kill me." Chucky pleaded.

"Dying's easy for you." Andy growled. "You've done it too many times, It's probably just child's play to you."

"You're going to know the meaning of suffering." Andy continued, punching Chucky with the brass knuckles. "You're going to know about pain, about loss."

"Please, Andy, I'm begging you." Chucky barely croaked out. "Kill me."

"You know, Chucky, every morning, when I get up, I look for them." Andy said, remembering everyone he's lost to the demonic doll. "I look for Maggie, and Kristen, and Mom. Even Harold Whitehurst and Brett Shelton."

"For Phil, and Joanne." Kyle added.

"For Mom, Dad, Jade, Carlos, and Glen." Nica chimed in.

"And for Mommy, Daddy, and Jill." Alice finished.

"But then, we remember-" Andy began again. "-They're all gone, because of you. And now, because your wife and daughter are dead, I know now it'll be the same for you. And when you look at your mangled fucked up face, you're gonna remember what you've done. Oh, you'll remember."

"No…" Chucky whispered, his eye widening in fear.

"And after we're finished with you, you're going to remember us!" Andy said, and with that, he picked up the knife again, and carved his name into Chucky's forehead. "Only after we think you've had enough, which could be a few days, or a few decades when we're all older, only then, will we end you." He gave the knife to Kyle, who carved her own name on Chucky's left cheek, then giving it to Nica, who did the same on the right cheek. Finally, the knife was given to Alice, who paused for a minute, staring at Chucky's head. Chucky looked up at her, and for once, he was terrified of Alice. He no longer saw her as the little girl he manipulated years ago. Standing before him now was a hardened fighter, with a look of pure vengeance in her eyes.

"I've waited four years to do this." Alice said, with a form of sadistic pleasure. "Four years, I was stuck in a doll. Four years, Uncle Andy and I have waited for you to show up. Four years, to finally end you. But believe me, it was worth it." Alice took the knife, and roughly carved her name on the right side of Chucky's face, cutting deeper than even Andy and causing Chucky to let out a blood curdling scream. Then, taking the brass knuckles, Alice punched Chucky, once, twice, three times. Finally, Alice stopped, smirking with sick satisfaction at watching their tormentor suffer.

"Game over, 'friend'." Andy said, picking up the Chucky head and putting it back in his safe. Then, grabbing a small mirror, Andy used duct tape to fasten it to the inside.

"Everyday when you wake up, you'll see us." Andy said. "And you'll remember who you've taken from us, and who you've lost." Andy then slammed the safe shut, locking it and put the frame back on, leaving Chucky in there to suffer for all the pain he had caused the last twenty nine years. It took nearly three decades, but Chucky was finally defeated for good. And Andy, Nica, Alice, and Kyle were finally free of the nightmare.

 _The End_


End file.
